Secrets
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Usually, Rin tells Yukio every secret he has, but this one he can't bear to tell him. Rating May Go Up
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Wahhhh, so sorry if this story sucks. Im just starting -Noob-**

**So please try and go easy on meh ^^" Im trying my best.**

**And my computer is kinda mean to meh, I may have some errors, if I do, Im sooo sorry ;A; I tryy so hard to make it cooperate with me but it still wants to be a poop nugget with meh x.x**

**Let's get to this! -cracks knuckles realy loudly- I:**

* * *

><p><em>Will you keep my secrets safe?<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up to Kuro pawing on my face.<p>

I swatted him away and lifted my head up to see my younger brother, Yukio, home, stripping off his coat.

I yawned, "Welcome back."

Yukio looked up and smiled at me, "Thanks, have you done any work yet?"

My smile faded, "Damn it Yukio, stop pestering me!"

I know he was only asking to annoy me by hearing him chuckle and walk over to my desk to see what I had done for the class.

I looked up, "Hm?"

He gave me a stern look, "You haven't done anything? Honestly Nii-san, if you want to become an exorcist, you have to do work!"

"Well, I was planning on doing work until-"

I felt a rush of pain hit my head.

"Ow! Fuck! Yukio!"

Yukio glared at me with a notebook with in his hand, probably what he hit me with.

He fixed his glasses and crossed his arms.

"Nii-san, I don't need to hear the excuses, just get to work!"

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later, I was still sitting at my desk having nothing written down in my notes.<p>

I leaned back in my chair and stared at Yukio.

Yukio finally noticed and looked up.

"Hm?"

I looked away quickly trying to calm myself and make my cheeks stop burning.

I heard his chair squeak due to moving. I heard his foot steps easing closer to me, knowing that he was wondering what was wrong with me, I hid my face in my hands.

"Nii-san? Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Then can you look a me?"

I swore under breath. I looked up at my little brother and smiled, still trying to calm myself down.

"See, Im fine~"

Yukio bent down and placed a hand on my forhead.

"Nii-san, your face is red and hot."

* * *

><p><em>I hide in my shadows<em>

_To keep myself hidden_

_From this wicked curse you gave me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Kay, SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED!**

**Like I said Im suc a noob give meh time xD Then I think I'll get a bit better at it and faster at uploading too**

**Ive been busy too with School and studies and Mid-terms comng up -shot- x_x**

**So if you put up with the First Chapter,**

**TheodoraTalon: Awh Thankies so much dear~ Glad you liked that chapter!**

**Knightinred: Ahh You'll find out my dear but no spoilers~**

**Thankies soooo much for putting up with my suckness xD**

**I'll try my best to get chapter three up**

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see?<em>

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, you're face is hot and red."<p>

I shook my head quickly and shot out of my chair.

"I'm fine Yukio! Its just a bit hot that's all."

I could feel Yukio still looking at me like he could see through my lie easily.

"Nii-san, it's Autumn and it's about 42 degrees in here."

_"Damn it."_

"It's nothing Yukio! Don't worry, I think I'm just gonna get some sleep."

Yukio took off his glasses And layed down on his bed.

"Alright, Nii-san. Good Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san..."<em>

I felt something press up against my lips, when I opened my eyes my eyes grew wide.

I saw greenish colored orbs looking at me.

"Nii-san."

"Yukio? Wh- what're doing?"

Yukio sat up and pulled me with him.

"Hey! Yukio! Damn it that hurt!"

"Be quiet Nii-san..."

"Yu-mmph!"

_"Yukio..."_

Why was he acting like this? This isn't like him. This _isn't_ my little brother.

"Nii-san, I.."

"You?"

_"You what..."_

"I_ love you Nii-"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Nii-san!"

I flipped out oh my bed hitting heads with Yukio.

"Ow... Nii-san..."

I blushed horribly.

_"It was a fucking dream?" What the fuck is wrong with me? I mean it's bad enough I like my own_ twin_ brother! But seriously? FUCK!"_

My tail swished, "I'm sorry Yukio! Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Im fine don't worry."

I sighed in relief, "Okay, as long as your fine."

Yukio looked at me.

My eyebrow twitched, "What?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"Seriously! Nothing's wrong Nii-san, let's just get ready for school."

I huffed, "Fine."

"Don't be a baby Nii-san~"

"Shut up! I am _not_ being a baby!"

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting dressed, I waited until Yukio was done so he could help me with my tie.<p>

"Nii-san you need to learn how to tie your own ties, what're you going to do once I pass-"

I stared at him, "What..?"

"Nothing."

"Something! What is it Yukio?"

"It's nothing! I shouldn't bring up dying or anything! Better now?"

I saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yukio..."

_"I'm sorry..."_

He shook his head, "No. Just. Just forget about it, okay? There your tie's done..."

Yukio walked passed me as Kuro watched and looked at me with wide eyes, then to glaring, telling me to go after him and apologize.

_"Rin..."_

I groaned, "Fuck! Yes I know Kuro! Gah! Yukio!"

I ran out of the dorm room and chased Yukio down the hall, hoping to catch up with him before he gets into the kitchen, I saw a tint of brown and black out of the corner of my eye and chased after it. I knew I shouldn't have flipped out on him pressuring him to tell me what was wrong. He misses our father just as much as I do... If not more.

_"I'm sorry!__"_

Tears were brimming in my eyes the more I started to lose my breath and lose my distance between Yukio and I. I ran faster, pushing myself to catch up with my little brother, chokig my tears down as I did so.

_"I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"_

"YUKIO!"

Yukio turned around, startled of what he saw.

"I'm sorry Yukio! I'm so sorry! I'm so _fucking_ sorry!I know how much you loved and miss Dad! I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me! I know how delicate you can be-!"

Yukio's crying...

_"Why...?"_

"Its fine Rin... I know you're sorry and I know you miss him too... Really, it's fine."

_"Why're you... Being so nice...?"_

Yukio hugged me back as I let go of him.

But...

Does he really forgive me?

* * *

><p><em>Wake me up.<em>

_Will you wake me up?_

_Can you wake me up?_

_How will you wake me up?_

_Help me wake up!_

_Please!_

_I love you to much to let you go..._

* * *

><p><strong>ASDFAGSASD!<strong>

**Yuhhh it's finished xD **

**Aaaaattt 11:32PM where I live!**

**Fawk Im getting tired xD But Im to lazy to go to bed (I know that makes no sense BUT IM TIRED :I)**

**Review? **

**Please?**

**THANKIES!**

**I'll try and get chapter 3 up as SOON as I can!**

**So please be patient!**

**Rabu to you all~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Okay I've been trying hard to keep up with the stories like I said School equals Homework which leads to Tests, which leads to Mid-terms, which leads to moving (Personal problems x-x) which leads to Another School which leads to tiredness and laziness and no internet! **

**Mother Fawkerssss! x_x**

**So Yeah I'll try and get my Stories updated as fast as I can!**

**Thanks for holding out with me dearies**

**~iCumFawked**

* * *

><p><em>Fuck.<em>

* * *

><p>Did he really forgive me?<p>

Is he still mad?

Why can't he just tell me?

Ugh! I have no room to talk...

'Cause I'm gonna go up to my little brother and be like, 'Yukio, I like you and I have for a while.'

Pfft.

Yeah, fucking right.

I may have told him a lot of my other secrets and he's understood them. But fuck if I tell him this, what the fuck is he gonna do? I know he's not going to return my feelings... So why bother?

He has enough on his mind. 1. Our father's passing. 2. Teaching a Cram School. 3. He'd an exorcist who has a lot of missions. And I'm just getting in his way...

"Maybe I should just leave this place for a while..."

Yukio turned around and stared at me.

"What? Why? What made you think of that Nii-san?"

Fuck! Did that just fucking_ slip out?_

"Nothing, forget what I said..."

Yukio walked towards me and hugged me. I was surprised that he did so but I still idn't kno the reason why.

He whispered in my ear.

"Rin, you're not in my way, if anything, you're being a huge help with me at the moment. So don't think like that ever, okay? Just please... It's nothing to do with you..."

I shook a bit, trying not to shake completely and choked back my tears.

"My ass..."

I think Yukio heard my voice cracked. He let go of me and saw tears in my eyes.

"Nii-san..."

I turned my head. I really didn't want him to see me like this.

"Nothing..."

I turnd on my heal and ran

I heard Yukio scream after me, I didn't care though I want to get as far away from him as I could at the moment.

* * *

><p>I ran into our room and locked it. I ran my back down the door and brought my legs to my chest and started crying, causing Kuro to pop his head up from the pillows and walk towards me to see what was wrong with me.<p>

_"Rin? What happened with you and Yukio?"_

"I'm horrible at being an older brother completely..."

_"You didn't answer me Rin, what happened?"_

"I told him I was sorry... Something slipped out of my mouth and he said it had nothing to due with me and I didnt believe him and he heard my voice cracked and felt me shaking so I ran away..."

_"Rin, you need to stop running away from Yukio, he is your brother after all... He'll do all he can to keep you safe and you know that..."_

I hissed, "You know before I met you, and my first day at the Cram school, he told me it'd be better off if I was dead, because I'm a demon..."

Kuro jumped, _"That sounds nothing like Yukio! Are you lying? Please tell me you are..."_

I took a shaky breath in, "I'm not... He only thought that way because he thought I killed Dad..."

Kuro's eyes glistened with tears, _"It was because he thought you killed Shiro? But didn't you say-?"_

"-Satan took over his soul and he killed himself in the end to protect me? Yes and it's true..."

Kuro walked up to me and nuzzled at my legs to put them down so he can rest on them...

_"Everyone has a story to tell Rin, and everyone as their own truth to it..."_

I hissed again, "What the Hell are you tring to say?"

Kuro huffed, _"Just trust Yukio, he's your brother and it looks like he's believed you, but can you just trust him? Please Rin, I think he nds you a bit more than you need him at the moment..."_

I sighed, "Yeah, he's always trusted me and looked up to me when we were kids, and I always trusted him when he were kids too. I think I can start trusting him again..."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes finding myself in my bedroom like I was before...<p>

I jumped up, "Fuck! I fell asleep!"

Kuro woke up startled, _"Rin, calm down! You can still attend your Cram classes!"_

I sighed, "Its still early?"

Kuro nodded, _"It's about noon, classes dont start until 4 hours."_

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Kuro."

He smiled as I patted his head, _"Welcome."_

I looked at my phone and found some messages.

**_[Shima]_**

**7:42 am**

_[Where are you? It's not like you to be late like this Rin!]_

**_[Ryuji]_**

**8:06 am**

_[Where the fuck are you? You're not answering Shima. Are you alright?]_

**_[Yukio]_**

****I stopped right when I saw Yukio's name

"..."

I kept reading on anyways.

**_[Yukio]_**

**_8:11 am_**

**_Rin, please come out... I'm sorry if I hurt you in ANY way... Please Nii-san... I'm sorry_**

_'Did he leave...?'_

I turned to Kuro, "You have enough food?"

He nodded, _"Go check Rin."_

I turned back to the door and unlocked it. I opened i slowly and poked my head out then fully stepped out to see a sleeping Yukio a my feet to my right...

* * *

><p><em>My beautiful blood<em>

_Its been tainted all my life_

_Still I never knew_

_That it was the cause from you..._

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWH YEAH xD!<strong>

**I cn't tell you how FAWKING happy I am right now xD!**

**Again many thanks to the people who have been reading Igadlyappreciate your positive reviews~**

**I love you all!**

**-showers you all in Rabu-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Im so upset x.x**

**When I tried to save this document... it didnt work **

**Fawk**

**So yeah Im kinda upset about that xD**

**and I was so close to gettin it done too.**

**Lets see if I can do it again**

**xD without it failing meh c:**

**Woo~**

**Lets get started~**

* * *

><p><em>You're so beautiful<em>

* * *

><p>Why's he sleeping on the floor?<p>

That's not like him to sleep neither on the floor nor miss school.

_'He didn't believe me so I ran away, thats why the door's locked.'_

_Fuck!_

Damn it all!

If it wasnt for me he wouldn't have been stuck out here...

Wait, was he worried about me?

But why?

I bent down and brushed Yukio's bangs out of his face.

His face scrunched up and I smiled as he did so.

_'You're so cute when you do that...'_

I pushed his shoulder a bit, "Yukio, wake up..."

Yukio's eyes fluttered open, "Rin...?"

I smiled, "Morning~"

His eyes shot up, "Rin we're-!"

I hit him upside the head, "We're not late." I sighed, "We can only attend the Cram today, sorry..."

He shook his head, "No it's fine... Just don't worry me like that..."

I looked down, "Sorry..."

He smiled, "I said it's fine Nii-san. Just accept that, okay? Trust me."

My eyes went wide for a second.

_'Just trust him Rin, he's your brother after all.'_

I looked at Yukio and smiled, "Okay."

I saw a light pink brush across Yukio's face, which caused me to blush like Hell.

We both looked away from each other for a second.

Yukio looked back at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you did nothing wrong... Something just happened to me and forced myself to run... I'm sorry..."

He smiled a bit, "I'm glad you're okay, and don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, I just got worried."

I looked down, "Oh, okay, sorry to worry you like that..."

Yukio rested his head on my shoulder, "Stop apologizing you sound like me."

I pushed him a bit, "Shut up! I do not!"

He laughed, "Fine, fine."

I grumbled a bit while Yukio was still giggling at me. I looked at him "Want some lunch? I mean, it _is_ noon."

Yukio looked at his watch, "It is, wow..."

I giggled a bit, stood up, and gave a hand to him, "C'mon."

He nodded and took ahold of my hand, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>We headed down to the kitchen.<p>

I saw Ukobach sitting on the kitchen counter. He looked a bit upset so I walked over to him, "Hey Ukobach, what's wrong? You look-"

I felt a swift of air pass right through me.

I looked back and saw Ukobach tried to throw a fork at me again.

_"Where have you been? I was wondering where you were and if you were wondering late! But then when I saw you _and _Yukio both never came down! Are you alright? What happened?"_

I looked down, "Nothing happened... Dont worry about it..."

Ukobach looked at but then he finally gave up, _"Okay..."_

I smild at him, "Thanks, lets make lunch now."

He nodded and we got to work while Yukio sit down and watch.

* * *

><p>After Ukobach and I got done finishing the food I walked over to Yukio and handed him his food and walked back to the counter to get his tea.<p>

"Here you go."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks Rin."

I nodded towards him, "Welcome, dig in.~"

* * *

><p>After Yukio and I ate, we sat there for a while and I noticed it was 2:30.<p>

"I guess I should let Bon and Shima know I'm okay."

Yukio nodded, "Take your time, I'll help Ukobach out with the dishes."

I smiled, "Okay, thanks."

He smiled back, "No problem."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[To Ryuji]<strong>_

**2:30 pm**

_[Hey. Sorry, I over slept and saw it was too late to come to school, I'll be able to make it to Cram classes though.]_

_**[To Shima]**_

**2:32 pm**

_[Hey~ Sorry Im not at school, Yukio and I will be able to make it to our Cram classes, see you there~ c:]_

* * *

><p>I walked back in and saw the dishes in the sink drying off, I smiled at how Yukio and Ukobach got along well.<p>

"Kay, I told them we're able to get to the Cram classes."

Yukio nodded, "Well of course, I am your guy's teacher after all."

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta go check on Kuro."

Yukio giggled a bit, "I'll gome with you."

I smiled at him, "Okay, Ukobach we'll be back down later."

Ukobach waved at us, _"Okay."_

I smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were at the bedroom door, we didnt talk a lot on the way there.<p>

I gripped the door handle and turned it to see Kuro at the window, bowl empty, I huffed, "I thought you had enough food."

Kuro smiled sheepishly, "I guess I lied... Sorry Rin."

I patted his head, "It's fine. Just next time check because I know how much you eat."

Kuro puffed out his cheeks, "Calling me fat?"

I had to laugh, "No just stating facts.~"

I grabbed Kuro's food bag and filled it up, "Before I leave for my classes, I'll come back up and give you more okay?"

He nodded and dug in.

* * *

><p>It was 3:30, a half an hour until classes start.<p>

I watched Yukio sleep with Kuro at his feet. Honestly he looked cute when he slept. I couldn't help but blush at that thought.

I walked over to him and brushed his bangs out of the way again.

His nose scrunched up again like always if you touched him in his sleep.

I leaned in closer to his face and blushed darker and darker the more I leaned in.

I leaned in more until there was no air between our lips.

I stayed that way for thirty seconds until I saw teal eyes look up at me.

Lifeless, asleep.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes show fear.<em>

_Fear from myself._

_Fear from you._

_And Fear from him._

_Yet,_

_You're the only one..._

_Who can save me from my fears..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**ASDFAGSDGSKR!**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**I'm so happy I got this done in a few hours for losing it completely!**

**Im so proud of my mind :3**

**I think this one was a bit too long however x.x**

**If you think so.**

**Sorreh x.x**

**I got carried away xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**HAGJSAGU!**

**Sorry for not uploading x.x**

**I was making a story for a friend on here**

**and it had to be all fluffeh and all that crap xD**

**So it sorta took meh a while bec I have humor, dark, and love running in my mind when I write xD**

**idunno Im just not normal xD**

**Never have been and never will be, deal with it.**

**But, I'm glad she liked it, if you guys wanna read it that'd be great too!**

**It's called June 15.**

**Okay enough of that, let's get started on Secrets again xD**

**WOO! Rabe to you all~**

* * *

><p><em>Violation.<em>

* * *

><p>I quickly backed away and watched Yukio's eyes flutter back closed.<p>

_'Fuck. Thank God!'_

Kuro popped his head up and layed it on Yukio's ankles.

_"What happened Rin? You look on edge."_

I shook my head and looked at him, "N-nothing..."

Kuro got up, stretched and yawned, _"You kissed him again didn't you? Did he wake up?"_

I swallowed a bit to get rid of the lump in my throat, it didnt work.

"His eyes were open, but they were asleep, and then they just closed again."

Kuro walked over to me and hopped on my legs and sat on them.

_"Rin, calm down, he won't remember what happened, he'll probably think it was all a dream, if his eyes looked like they weren't awake."_

I drew a deep breath in and patted his head, "I guess you're right... Okay... I trust you."

He smiled and leaned in to the pet, _"Good, 'cause you should. I am your familiar after all."_

I sighed and smiled, "Yes, yes, I know."

I got a text.

Another one.

Bon and Shima.

I opened up my phone, and saw I was right. I read the first one which was from Bon.

_**[Ryuuji]**_

**3:41 pm**

_[Rin, are you sure you're okay? if you _and_ Yukio-sensei both stayed home, something _had_ to have happened.]_

I smiled a bit and texted back.

_**[To Ryuuji]**_

**3:41 pm**

_[Yeah! I'm fine, look I know you're worried and all with me and Yukio being alone bec you know I like him and all, but he _is_ my brother! I've lived with him all my life, everything's fine we're going to our Cram classes like I said. So calm down.]_

Next I read Shima's.

_**[Shima]**_

**3:41 pm**

_[You sure? With you and Yukio alone... I know how you are with him...]_

I frowned. What's up with people not trusting Yukio and I alone together?

I texted back though.

_**[To Shima]**_

**3:43 pm**

_[Ehhhh! What's up with you and Bon not trusting me and Yukio alone damnit?]_

I sent another one right after.

_**[To Shima]**_

**3:43 pm**

_[Just bec I like him, doesn't mean I can't control myself around him!]_

Wait... Did I just fucking send that to him? Shima? Of all the people?

God.

_Fucking._

Damn it!

Why? Why? WHY?

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..."

"Nii-san...? Are you aright?"

I jumped, did it slip out again?

_Fuck!_

I nodded a bit and smiled, "Y-yeah. We should get ready it's almost four."

Yukio looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes, "You're right. Okay. Just let me get my stuff together."

I nodded again and watched him get out of bed to get ready.

* * *

><p>It was 3:50 and we were walking to our class.<p>

"Nii-san? Are you alright?"

I looked up and smiled at Yukio, "I'm fine? Stop asking. You worry too much."

He smiled as a light pink hue danced acrosse his face. I could tell he was trying to hide it with the smile.

"I guess you're right. But you had me worried when I woke up."

I felt my cheeks burning and shook my head.

"Sorry, I didn't try."

He shook his head, "No, no. It's fine. But did something happen?"

I shook my head, "No. Just Shima."

I looked down and remembered the text he sent me when Yukio was getting ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Shima]<strong>_

**3:45 pm**

_[Oohhh?~ So you have to control yourself around him? How naughty Rin!]_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm gonna slam his head into the wall once I see him.<p>

Yukio unlocked the door to the Cram school.

Walking down the hall, I see Yukio staring at me.

"Hm?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking about something, that's all."

I looked at him, "What is i-_mmph!_"

I was cut short to my body being shoved against a wall and my mouth being violated.

* * *

><p><em>Violation.<em>

_Vioated._

_I violate when you sleep._

_You're crossing my violation line._

_But I love it so much._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Teehee~**

**I sorta like how I made this one c:**

**I hope I made it a bit funneh with Shima xD**

**LOLOLOL! I swear someones gonna kill me.**

**Again I may take some breaks from Secrets bec I need to refresh my mind with some new stories c:**

**Thanks~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry my updates arent going very well.**

**I'm staying up all night trying to finish these chapters then I wind up sleeping all day and forget about it x.x**

**Sorreh D:**

**I'll try harder! :c**

**Thanks again for reading**

* * *

><p><em>Stop...<em>

* * *

><p>I tried pushing Yukio away.<p>

It didn't work. He just pushed harder.

I tried to wiggle away from the space of the wall and him.

It didn't work. He just wrapped his arms around my waist.

I got irritated and slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yukio just stared at me. I could see the slap mark appearing on his cheek.

"Nii-san, you kissed me while I was sleeping, didn't you?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

I started to laugh to hide my lie, "N-no. Why would I? You're my brother!"

He his stare turned into a glare, "Nii-san."

I looked down and pushed by him trying to get to class.

"Look, we're going to be late so_-mpph!"_

_'Not again! What's wrong with him? He shouldn't be dong this! He should'nt have known! He shouldn't be forcing me to kiss him! ...But I love it so much..."_

He pushed me onto the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist again to hold me tightly.

I tried pushing him away again. It didn't work.

This time he grabbed my wrists and held them up above my head.

muffled moans escaped my lips as Yukio slipped his tongue in my mouth and twirled it aroud my own.

_'Yukio...'_

My legs were shaking. It felt like they were gonna give in on me.

I tried wiggling my body out of his grasp.

The sweet mouth suffication stopped. I looked up and saw Yukio's eyes wide, staring at me...

"Wha-?"

He wiped away tears that I never knew I had and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry..."

I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

I managed out a whisper, "It's fine."

Yukio hugged me tighter, "No it's not. I-I don't know what got into me..."

I managed to get out of his grasp and look at him.

"I said it's fine. So it's fine."

"Rin..."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, "It's fine Yukio."

"..."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, "What?"

He shook his head, "Just go in the room class doesnt start for another two minutes."

I nodded a bit and went to classroom door. I looked back at him and whispered to myself.

"Thanks..."

* * *

><p>I walked into class and sat in a different seat besides sitting next to Shiemi.<p>

Shima walked up to me looking worried.

"Rin?"

I looked up, "Hm?"

He sat next to me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You came in so late. What happened?"

Thoughts flooded my head.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is wrong with you?"<em>

_'I can't feel my legs...'_

_"It's fine..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_"Thanks..."_

* * *

><p>I shook my head.<p>

"Nothing important really..."

Shima frowned, "So something did happen? You're just not telling me."

I gave him a stern look, "Don't worry about it..."

He put his hands up in defense "Yes, yes. Sorry."

I looked down, "No it's fine. Sorry for being snappy..."

He smiled, "It's fine."

I smiled back "Okay. Thanks."

"For?"

"Accepting my apology?"

"Oh."

I laughed a bit, "Wow, you are stupid."

"Like I said. I maybe useless and stupid. But I got your back."

Memories flooded my head from the day these guys found out I was the son of Satan. And when I fought Amaimon again...

* * *

><p><em>"Dont forget. You have friends!"<em>

_"Rin, we're all here for you."_

_"I maybe uselss and stupid. But hey, I got your back."_

* * *

><p>Tears flooded my eyes again.<p>

"Y-yeah. I remember that... I'm glad you guys stuck with me still."

He smiled at me, "We always will. And wipe your tears away. Bon will make fun of you."

My eyes grew wide and I wiped my tears away quickly "Sh-shut up!"

He laughed just as soon as I spotted dark hair and glasses with a bruise on his face...

_'I'm so sorry...'_

* * *

><p><em>Stop...<em>

_I'm not your toy._

_I'm no human._

_And yet I'm no demon._

_I'm just a caged bird._

_So please..._

_Just stop..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So sorry for this late update.**

**School's been weighing me down and everyone's been annoying me these past few days.**

**I mean Ive had a headache since sunday x.x**

**Like fawk. And I've been worried about a friend shes been scaring me lately with her back...**

**I'll still try my hardest though**

**Review? Thankies~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**ASAFAGSADA!**

**God guys Im loving these reviews **

**Thanks so much~**

**I tried hard on that last chapter xD**

**So this one maybe a bit better. asdfagsdf I dunno xD**

**Ravensoul: Well I do try my best to update as fast as I can~ Thanks for reading~**

**And fawk o_o Chapter 6: "He pushed me on the floor" should be "He pushed me _against_ the _wall_"adshjgsh sorry bout that x.x My mind just hasnt been working properly**

* * *

><p><em>No...<em>

* * *

><p>Shura opened the door and yelled.<p>

"Rin!"

My eyes grew wide, Sh-Shura...!"

Her eyebrow twitched, "Ass. Here. Now!"

"Wha-?"

My phone vibrated.

And again.

_'Texts?'_

I turned around to look.

**_[Shura]_**

**3:01 pm**

_[I'll be waitng for you at the school entrance.]_

_'Fuck...'_

_**[Shura]**_

**3:01 pm**

_[Where the fuck are you? I told you a half hour ago that'd 'd be at the entrance!]_

"Shit!"

Everyone turned around and stared at me.

Yukio walked to Shura and whispered to her.

She yelled again, "Well why thefuck didnt he?"

Yukio's eyebrow twitched, "Damn it woman... If you dont stop yelling. I am going to get _Rin _to kill you!"

She laughed, "Go ahead, You do realize, I'm the one training him right?"

He looked down, "Yeah I know just go take him to the practice room..."

I ran down the aisle and grapped Yukio and Shura's wrists and ran out the door into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Rin!"<p>

I winced at their yelling.

"Stop fucking yelling damn it! I have a fucking headache already!"

Yukio looked at me with an apologetic expression.

I strained my next to tell him to stop fucking apologizing.

I turned to Shura.

"Look I get shitty reception here so sorry about that let's just go."

Shura looked at me, "Why'd you bring Yukio out then?"

I grabbed a band-aid out my back pocket and put it on Yukio's cheek to cover the bruise-and some bleeding-.

"I'm sorry. Stop apologizing it was my fault. I slapped you too hard..."

He shook his head, "Only to get me to stop..."

"Still."

"Just go. You need training and I need to teach."

I nodded a bit and headed down the hall with Shura.

* * *

><p>Shura opened the door to the training room and went inside to set some practice candles out for me.<p>

"So what happened?"

I looked at her.

"What?"

She turned around and pointed me to sit.

"What happened with you and Yukio that caused you to slap him so hard you left a bruise and a bit of bleeding?"

* * *

><p>I told Shura everything that happened today.<p>

She nodded and hugged me lightly.

"Well. He was probably returning he favor. Even if it was by force. But you like him don't you? So why'd you push him away?"

I sighed, "It felt so uncomfortable. And like you said. It _was _by force..."

She looked at me, "I guess that could be uncmfotable. Sorta like rape..."

I shuddered at that thought.

"Like my legs felt like they were gonna cave and I would fall completely on him and I would'nt know what to do..."

She put my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around my torso and rockd me like I was a little kid woken up from a bad dream. But I didn't really mind...

"But you know. Yukio would never try hurting you. When he was younger he'd always tell me 'I'm becoming a exorcist to protect Nii-san!' when I'd make fun of him of how he couldn't keep up. I really regret it now. 'Cause I mean look at him now..."

I nodded.

"I've always been out there to protect him when people would make fun of him. I'd be there to help him out with things that got lost and all of that."

"He's just returning the favors because he feels like a burden if he doesn't. Even if somethings are wrong..."

I heard stepping from behind. Shura and I both turned around.

_'No...'_

* * *

><p><em>No more apologies.<em>

_No more protecting._

_I'm the one to apologize._

_I'm the one to be protecting._

_I want to control my strength._

_To turn it into an act kindness..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Woo!~ **

**I got this chapter done so quickly.**

**So proud of myself o3o**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review? Thankies~**

**Love you all!**

**-showers you all in Rabu-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Lolololol! Im so giggly xD**

**Ravensoul: 'Sorry just sorta exploded there' 'I just realized that this story isn't getting enough comments, so I decided to add another one.' LOLOLOLOL! that made my dayyyy xD**

**I love your replies dear xD  
><strong>

**I deleted 'Protect me.' bec I'm getting messages about it if its a doujinshi. I'll look it up. But I want you all to know that I had NO idea x.x**

**Dont kill meh for it D:**

**Back to Secrets**

* * *

><p><em>Save me...<em>

* * *

><p>The foot steps started to go faster and started to fade.<p>

_'No...!'_

I got up and looked back at Shura, she nodded in response knowing that it was Yukio as well.

I darted out the door to chase after him.

_'Please, please, PLEASE! Tell you me you didn't hear us Yukio!'_

I saw his back and ran faster.

"Yukio!"

He turned around and I saw tears spilling down his face.

I stopped as soon as I spotted them.

"Yukio... Why... Why are you-"

He rubbed his eyes and smiled, "W-why didn't you just tell me...?"

My eyes grew wide and I looked down, "Because I knew you'd reject me. I am your brother. I shouldn't be feeling these feelings. It's just wrong-_eh?"_

Yukio grabbed my hips and pulled me close.

"Y-Yukio... Wh-what're doing?"

He grabbed my chin lightly and pulled my head up so I could look at him wth no choice.

"Returning a favor..."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on my lips. I went on my toes and leaned on the kiss.

We parted into slight pants and looked at each other.

I went on my toes again to wipe the extra tears on Yukio's cheeks and kissed his forhead.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you come down to the training room?"<p>

Yukio leaned against the wall and looked at me.

"The director wanted me to stay after a while, so I was gonna tell Rin, then I heard you guys talking so I left..."

Shura slapped him across the head, "Okay, Four-eyed Chicken. That's no excuse!"

I shot her a glare and she put her hands up in defense, "Yes, yes, sorry."

I smiled a bit and went back to my training.

"What about the class?"

"There was nothing assigned for them so I let them go early."

I moved my tail a bit trying to focus.

* * *

><p><em>"Rin... I love you..."<em>

_"I love you to Yukio. So much I can't tell you..."_

_"You know there are no words to express your beauty in my view Nii-san."_

* * *

><p>I shook my head violently trying to focus again.<p>

_'No words to express my beauty huh? Thats how I feel with you...' _

"I could give you every name in the book... And it still wouldn't be enough... I love you Yukio..."

"What Nii-san?"

I felt my cheeks raising to a humid tempature.

_'Damn it...'_

I got up and walked toward Yukio.

"I can call you every beautiful name in the book. And it still wouldn't be enough to describe your beauty. I. Love. You. Yukio."

I went on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrappd his arms around my waist and held me close.

Shura smiled and sighed, "Yukio you gotta get going."

We left each other's mouths and Yukio looked at his watch, "Damn it, I do..."

I frowned a bit, because everytime Mephisto wanted him, he'd keep him for hours and it would irritate me.

Now, it's gonna drive me completely nuts!

"I should be back around six."

I nodded as Yukio kissed my temple, grabbed his stuff and headed out.

_'Two and a half hours? FUCK!'_

I ran towards Yukio and hugged him from behind tightly.

"I-I love you... Please be safe..."

He turned around and kissed my forhead.

"I love you too and I will."

* * *

><p>"I'm happy for you Rin."<p>

I looked back and smiled at Shura, "Thanks. I really didn't see this coming..."

She shook her head, "Neither did I. But, lets head home."

Shura and I walked down the hall to the enterance door.

She hugged me and smiled, "I really hope things will get better with you and Yukio."

I smiled and hugged back, "Thanks, I hope so too."

I opened the door and we both went our seperate ways home.

* * *

><p><em>Save me!<em>

_Save me..._

_Save me from these lies._

_Save me from these secrets._

_You know mine._

_Now let know yours..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**SDFJSD!**

**YUH!**

**I made this chapter fluffeh and shit xD **

**Congrats meee xD**

**LOLOLOL.**

**Review? Thankies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**Fawk!**

**Sorry I haven't been uploading this chapter's been like bluh x_x**

**I couldnt think of anythingggg for it xD**

**Plus I had this dance for school on friday and I've been too lazyt do anything sincceeeee**

**So uh, yuh Sorry!**

**But love your guys reviews **

**Crowfether: Awh thankies dear I tried xD And I haven't had alot of fast updates lately -kills self- Fawk Ive been very lazy sorry x_x**

* * *

><p><em>Crying.<em>

* * *

><p>I started to walk home when I saw Shima and eveybody else.<p>

I ran over them shouting, "Guys!"

They all turned around and smiled.

"Rin!" Shima ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

I fell on the grass with Shima, "Gah! Shima! Get off!"

He laughed as he accidently tickled me side trying to get up. I tried holding back my giggling by covering my mouth and letting out small whimpers.

He cocked his head and poke my side on purpose, "You ticklish?"

My stomach buckled up as I tried not to laugh.

Another poke.

"Stop!"

Another.

"Shima! St-stop!"

Another poke.

"Damn it Shima! Fucking stop!"

I pushed him off with all my strength with my giggling.

He started laughing at me, "You _are_ ticklish! How friggen cute is that?"

I huffed and turned to look away from them, "So what?"

Shima lended a hand out to me to help me up. I took it and let him pick up my dead weight as revenge.

"R-Rin... Wh-why are you giving me dead w-weight...?"

I didn't answer and just layed there acting like I'm dead.

"Rin!"

No answer.

"Damn it Rin!"

I felt my face in grass and I started laughing.

"Aww, is the baby gonna cry?"

Shima puffed out his cheeks, "N-no! Why would I?"

I got up and walked toward him and gave him a piece of pocky.

"Calm down baby."

He slapped my leg and took the pocky, "Shut up Rin."

* * *

><p>I sat down on the fountain and swished my tail happily as I bit into my pocky.<p>

Bon and Shiemi walked over to me. Bon sat down in the grass as Shiemi climbed the fountain to sit next to me.

"Rin, did you and Yuki-chan get into a fight? I saw a bruise and some bleeding on him then after he got back from the hallway when you dragged Ms. Shura and him out I saw there was a bandage on his cheek..."

I looked down as the same thoughts ran through my head when Shima asked me what was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is wrong with you?"<em>

_"You kissed me last night..."_

_"It's fine..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Thanks..."_

* * *

><p>Tears flooded into my eyes as I looked down, "Y-yeah... I guess you could say that..."<p>

Shiemi looked at me.

"Are things alright between you and him now? Did you punch him or something?"

I looked up trying not to cry as I looked at her.

"N-no... I slapped him..."

Shiemi covered her mouth looking surprised.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, getting up from the fountain.

"Nothing it's history now. Everythings fine.-"

I grabbed kurikara and hopped off the fountain, "-anyways... I gotta get home. I promised Yukio I'd be home before Mephisto sends him back to our dorm."

They all waved at me, "Bye Rin!."

I waved back and ran to our dorm, choking down tears.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to our dorm, crying, and ran to Yukio's and my room.<p>

I ran into the room, directly into something firm and wet and fell down.

"Ow..."

"Are you alright Nii-san?"

I looked up with watery eyes and saw Yukio. He had a towel around his neck and water dripping down his hair.

"Y-Yukio? Wh-why are you home?"

He knelt down and wiped away my tears.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours."

"I'm fine. Shiemi just asked what happened between us because she saw your bruise and cut..."

Yukio leaned in and kissed my forhead, "Ah, okay. Well, Mephisto didn't need me for long he just needed me for some files for classes tomorrow because of today."

I nodded, "Yeah... Okay..."

* * *

><p>I wrapped my arms around Yukio's waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.<p>

He placed a hand on my head and stroked his fingers in my hair like I'd always do when he would cry or when he was sleeping.

"Shiemi was just probably worried. She _is_ the one to worry about people and things."

I nodded a bit, "Yeah... I just couldn't bring myself to tell her."

Yukio pulled me on his lap and let me rest my head on his chest.

"I understand that. I can't imagine what kind of situation you were in."

I listened to his heart beat and hugged him tighter, choking back tears again.

_"I've been crying so much today that it's making me tired. And listening to Yukio's heart beat just makes me more tired. It's so steady... While mines racing like fuck."_

"Nii-san."

"Hm?"

"Okay. Wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep on me. I've been seeing you cry so much."

I shot up and felt my cheeks heat up a bit, "Sh-shut up! It's your fault!"

He held up his hands in defense, "Yes, yes. Sorry."

I looked down, "It's fine... I'm sorry for making you bleed from my nails..."

He put his head against mine and copied word for word from what I said to him.

"I said it's fine... So it's fine."

I leaned my head against his chest again and listened to his heart beat.

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier the more I listened to Yukio's heart beat and the more he ran his fingers in my hair.<p>

_"I love you so much Yukio... It just makes me want to cry... Knowing that you love me in the same way... It just makes me so happy..."_

I opened my eyes and looked up at Yukio.

He looked back at me, seeing my eyes tired, he smiled a bit.

"Tired?"

I nodded a bit.

He helped me up and let me go to my bed and lay down.

He leaned down again and kissed my forhead.

"Goodnight Nii-san."

When he got up I grabbed his hand lightly.

Yukio turned around and looked at me, "Hm?"

I pulled him closer and whispered, "Sleep with me?"

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Fine."

I smiled a bit as he got under my sheets with me and ran his fingers in my hair again.

I leaned in closer to his warmth and layed my head on his chest, letting his steady heart beats drift me into sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Crying is nothing to be afraid of.<em>

_Don't be afraid to let people see._

_Show them how strong you are._

_Dont hide i your shadows._

_Come out._

_Come out for me._

_And prove to me..._

_How strong you are..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**ADHFASDKHFGL!**

**I'm SO fawking SORRY!**

**I have been so fawking lazy!**

**I've been with friends too.**

**Plust Valentines just hit xD**

**So like, uh, yuh...**

**SORRYYYYY! SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!**

**Im gonna be tooken away next week D: ****Its Spring Break for meh c:**

**FINA**

**FAWKING**

**LY!**

**I need this break.**

**I get to be with my friendsssss... Then I go back to my homestate to celebrate my brother's birthdayyyy... And see my baby niece down thereee...**

**I should really stop typing like thisss..**

**Lolololol!**

**Thankies for sticking with meh c:**

**Review? (Dont blame ya ifyhu dont xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**akskdhgsfak**

**Sooo to make up for not uploading xD... ****Uh, I'll write a lot faster xD**

**I'm actually surprised.**

**In my school when I have study halls or when Im in the computer lab or library. They _allow_ fanfiction~**

**That makes me sooo happeh c: So I'll cheat xD I'll use my comps in school...**

**Rabu dearies~**

* * *

><p><em>Feelings...<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes opened a bit finding myself where I left myself.<p>

I lifted my head a bit to see Yukio with closed eyes and face in a position that looked like his face had been in my hair the entire time when I was sleeping.

I reached in my back pocket, trying not to wake Yukio and got my cell phone out to look at the time.

_"It's almost six... I should probably go down staires and make dinner..."_

I slipped my phone back into my pockt and huffed.

"Now how the fuck am I gonna get the fuck down staires without waking Yukio up...?"

I felt Yukio shift and let go of me.

"You should really stop talking to yourself when I'm _right_ next to you."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I pushed Yukio making him almost fall out of the bed.

"Shut. Up! It's not my fault! It's not like you don't talk to yourself!"

Yukio clinged on to me glaring at me telling me, 'If I go down. You come with me.'

I hissed at him, "Fuck you..."

He smiled as he leaned in to me ear and whispeed, "What time?"

I pushed him off the bed this time.

"PERVERT!"

I realized Yukio still had a grip on me. I screamed as we both fell on the wooden floor causing Kuro to jump and see what happened.

"Ow... Yukio...!"

I got up and slapped his head, "You're horrible..."

He sat up and rubed his head, "Take a joke Nii-san..."

I hugged him to apologize, "I'm gonna go make dinner."

He nodded as he got up from the floor and warpped his arms around my waist.

"Okay."

I felt something warm and wet on my back. I grabbed Yukio's arm and saw a gash on his arm.

pushed him on the bed, "Fuck! Stay there!"

"Nii-san-"

"STAY _THERE!_"

I ran out the room to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. When I ran back I saw Yukio still on the bed sitting and holding his arm to make the bleeding slow.

I ran over to him and opened the kit and grabbed some bandages and wet cloths.

e moved his hand so I could clean the wound. After it was cleaned I wrapped his arm and closed the kit.

Yukio gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

I brushed his bags out of his face, "Welcome, I just got worried..."

He shrugged, "Sorta noticed..."

I pushed him on the bed, "Shut up."

When Yukio fell back I saw his shirt fly up to his chest when he landed. I turned my head quickly and tried to calm my racing heart.

I felt a lift from my shirt and fingertips brushing against my nipples.

I moved my head quickly to face Yukio.

"Wh-what're you d-doing?"

He cocked his head looking dumbfounded.

"You have blood on your shirt, it's probably best you take it off and get it washed. So lift your arms up."

I nodded a bit and lifted my arms so he could take my shirt off.

I went to go grab another shirt so I could go in the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p>After I got my shirt on, Yukio and I headed down the hall to the kitchen.<p>

I walked in and saw Ukobach waiting.

"Alright, let's go."

_"Okay!"_

* * *

><p>After Ukobach and I finished dinner I walked up and handed Yukio the food and went back to go grab our drinks.<p>

He smiled, "Thanks."

I smiled back, "Welcome."

* * *

><p>After eating we both went to our room.<p>

I walked over to my bed finding my phone blowing up with texts.

"... The hell...?"

Yukio looked up at me, "Hm?"

I shook my head, "Nothing my phone is like completely blown-"

_Vrrb._

"-Up with-"

_Vrrb._

My eyebrow twitched.

"God fucking-"

_Vrrb._

_Vrrb._

"DAMN IT!"

I grabbed my phone and threw it. It caused Yukio to clutch his head and duck down.

"AH!"

He looked up quickly and saw the phone still in one piece. He picked it up and looked at it.

"One hundred eighteen-"

_Vrrb._

_Vrrb._

"What the... Really-"

_Vrrb._

"Okay... I'm just gonna put this down befor it-"

_Vrrb._

Yukio's eyebrow twitched.

"Damn it Rin! What the hell are ou downloaing? _Porn?"_

"What? What the fuck Yukio?"

"You fucking heard me!"

"Well, I'm not actually! So shut the fuck up!"

_Vrrb._

"God damn it..."

I snatched my phone from Yukio's hand and took out my battery.

"There!"

I set my phone on my night stand and flopped on my bed.

* * *

><p>I set my pencil down having two pages of notes written down for homework. I hopped out of my chair and stretched.<p>

"I'm done!~"

I saw Yukio look at me and smile, "You bullshitting me or are you serious?"

I glared at him, "I'm fucking serious damn it!"

He put his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

I huffed, "It's fine."

I heard Yukio's chair squeak from moving. He walked over and layed on his bed.

"Tired?"

He looked at me "Well it's almost ten."

I smiled, "True. I should probably get to bed too."

"Yeah."

I walked over to my dresser, took my shirt off and slipped on some shorts. I went over to Yukios bed and hugged him.

"Goodnight."

He smiled and hugged back, "Goodnight."

I walked over to my bed and layed down. I heard foot steps and a small pull on my arm. I turned around to see Yukio staring at me.

"Nii-san."

I turned over all the way to face him.

"What?"

"When I helped you with your shirt.-"

My heart skipped, jumped, pounded, anything to get out of my rib cage to fly away and never look back. To no avail, sadly, my shoulders slumped.

"What about it?"

His finger's brushed against my nipples as he put his arm to his side.

"-What did you think I was going to do?"

* * *

><p><em>Happiness, sorrow.<em>

_All of these are feelings._

_Feelings that ar common to humans._

_For me, however..._

_I'v never felt them..._

_'Til I met you._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm so tired... ****and it's only 5 pm here... ****Oh well... **

**SPRING BREAK FAWKERS!**

**HELL YEAH! ****I so fawking need this break xD**

**I can stay up late again, and I can right more~ c:**

**-dances- YUHHH! SO HAPPEH :D**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**I feel like writing again xD**

* * *

><p><em>Wired Memories...<em>

* * *

><p>"When I helped you with your shirt... What did you think I was going to do...?"<p>

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat. With nothing happening I shut my eyes tightly and quickly so I wouldn't cry. Once I opened them again tears were dry and at bay again.

_'Thank God...'_

"Nii-san..."

I shook my head, "N-nothing."

He leaned down and placed is lps lightly on my nipple.

My back buckled up and I gasped.

"Y-Yukio?"

I saw him smirk, "So this is what you thought I was going to do?"

I shook my head, "No!"

Yukio raised an eyebrow and sat up, "Oh? Then why'd you flip out?"

I covered my face so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"You know I'm fucking ticklish-"

I smirked.

"-Just like you..."

I gripped his shoulders and pinned him on the floor. Causing him to make an _oof_ sound.

"N-Nii-san?"

I lifted up his shirt and ran my fingers lightly over his sides. Causing him to giggle and squirm, he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Stop!"

I just laughed, "Fuck no! You've been a perv to me all night!"

I grabbed his thighs and ran my fingers over them.

"Nii-san! St-stop!"

"No!"

He struggled and flailed trying to get me off.

"RIN!"

"Yes?"

He panted, "St...op... Pl...ease..."

I listened and stopped. I got off him and leaned against my bed. When he sat up his hair was disordered and he no longer had his glasses over his eyes. They were lying on the floor above his head when he was laying down. I saw there were tears in his eyes from laughing so much. I went over and cleared his eyes and gave him his glasses.

"Sorry..."

Yukio shook his head, "No, it's fine."

I sighed, "Still..."

He leaned in and pressed our forheads together.

"Shut up, I said it's fine."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Well fucking rawr to you too!"

He smiled and ghostly kissed me, "So glad you love me!"

A flood of memories ran into my head.

* * *

><p><em>Our father was chasing us aroun the playground.<em>

_Yukio sceamed when he felt himself being picked up._

_"Ah! Dad!"_

_I giggled watching him flail in our dad's arms. He turned around running after me with Yukio in his arms._

_"Rawr!"_

_I ran over and hugged my father's arm tightly._

_"I love you too!"_

_They both laughed at me._

_"Nii-san, how do you get 'I love you' out of 'Rawr'?"_

_I puffed out my cheeks , "It's something I found on the computer! It's a picture of a dinosaur saying ''Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur'."_

_They smiled at me and our father picked me up and held me with Yukio._

* * *

><p>"I remember that now... It always made you guys laugh."<p>

Yukio smiled at me, "Yeah, it always did."

I looked at the clock seeing it was ten-ten. I climbed into bed, bringing Yukio with.

Getting more and more tired the longer we talked because of time dragging on. I saw it was almost eleven, I yawned and stretched.

"Gettng tired?"

I nodded a bit rubbing my drowsy eyes.

He kissed my forhead softly, "Well, go to sleep then."

I nodded again, gripping onto Yukio's shirt, "okay... Goodnight..."

I caught a small smile dance across his lips before sleep dragged me into a deep wonderland.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

><p>I woke up laying down in complete darkness. Yukio wasn't there either...<p>

"Am I blind...?"

I saw a flicker of light, and five other.

I saw Yukio, my father and I.

Different time periods of Yukio and I.

Some looked from eight years ago.

Some look from this year...

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san."<em>

_"Nii-san, I love you."_

_"So glad you love me!"_

_"Rawr!"_

_"Love you too!"_

_"Well fucking rawr to yout too!"_

_"Rawr means I lve you in dinosaur!_

_"Nii-san..."_

_"I'll protect you from _anything_ Yukio!_

_"Why didn't you just tell me?"_

* * *

><p><em>Memories are wired.<em>

_Wired into souls._

_Wired into minds._

_No matter Human, animal, or Demon..._

_We all have them..._

_Wired memories..._

_Just can'tbe controlled..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**JHFLA;K**

**This one cme out a bit short...**

**Oh well, hope you lked it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**

**SLEEPY ADVENTURE TIME!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Kay, sorry that I didnt upload any last night.**

**I was out all yesterday and last night...**

**And when I got home from Olive Garden last night I got sick... So the chapters my take a bit due to me literally sleeping all day...**

**So, sorry if my chapters dont get up very well...**

**Sorry for errors too... I was forced to get my nails done at the mall so, adnhsdhjf yeah xD**

**Zena HellFire: Girly, your comments make me giggle and smile, I'm so glad you love my chapters~ oh and nuh, I make up the begining and ending quotes o; Ijust put dots there until the chapters done and boom xD They just practically title the chapters bec Im too fawking lazy to put them up myself xD**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: First, I love your name. Second, I'm glad you think its cute! I love chapter 11 myself... I love tickle wars so much~ I have them alot with friends in school.**

**Kilohoku92: sjjakhs! I love yhur comments! Im glad you like the 'Rawr' part c: I was wearing my shirt that said that so Iwas lke "Yuhhh, Im so doing this" xD**

**Kurai Gekkou: I'm working dear~ Glad you ****love it~**

**Thanks for your comments guys~**

* * *

><p><em>Liar...<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up with tired eyes and found Yukio still sleeping.<p>

_'Why isn't he up...?'_

I looked at his watch finding that it was four-thirty in the morning.

_'Damn it... I woke up because of my dream... Or memories... Whatever the hell they were...' _

I sighed a bit and wrapped my arms around Yukio. I rested my head on his chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san...!"<em>

"Nii-san!"

"Nii-san! Wake up!"

I woke up jumping, completely scared, I hit heads with Yukio again.

"Holy shit!"

"Ow..."

"Fuck! Sorry! Are you okay?"

Yukio nodded and raised a hand, "Calm down."

I sighed, "Okay, good."

He got up and threw my uniform at me.

"Get dressed. You slept in."

I lookd at him, "What's up your ass?"

He smirked, "Talking bout last night? If so, your cock."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "What the hell is up with you and being perverted?"

He walked over to me and pushed me on the bed.

"Just following my Nii-san's motives~"

I covered my face, "Damn it, Yukio..."

I heard the bed squeak and felt Yukio's lips on my forhead. His soft kiss disapeared quickly and his lips ghostly hovering over my ear.

"You know I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him.

"Yeah, I know. And I love you too."

"Good, now get dressed."

I let go of his neck and grabbed my uniform. Somehow, I wish last night, never ended...

* * *

><p>After dressed and bowlful of food for Kuro, Yukio and I went to the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

Finding our food at the table and Ukobach sitting on the counter, I smiled.

"Thanks Ukobach."

He smiled back, _"Welcome."_

We sat down and started to eat.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san."<p>

I looked up at Yukio with a mouthful of food.

"What?"

He giggled at me, "Did you fix your phone yet?"

I swallowed my food, "I forgot to put my battery back in, actually, let me go do that. You stay here."

He smiled, "Okay."

I got up out of my chair and ran back to our room.

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me and went to my nightstand.<p>

_"Rin? What're you doing back in here agian? Did you and Yukio fight again?"_

I smiled at Kuro, "No, just came to fix my phone."

_"Okay. What happened to it by the way?"_

"Uh, well I think my phone got a glitch because I kept getting messages like non-stop"

Kuro laughed, _"Wow, porn?"_

I glared at him, "What the hell? You and Yukio, I swear to fucking god!"

_"What did Yukio think the same thing too? Wow, jeez... I gotta go lay down and sleep before I flip."_

"Oh shut up..."

_"Fine, fine."_

I watched Kuro go back to sleep on my bed. I put my battery back in my phone and snapped my case.

I turned it on and waited.

Seeing that it was fine I smiled.

_'So it was a glitch.'_

I rubbed Kuro's head and walked out quietly of the room and back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I was at the kitchen about to walk in.<p>

When I heard Yukio talking to someone.

_'Who's he talking to? It can't be Ukobach, he doesn't have the senses that I do as a demon...'_

"Really?... No, no. That's fine!... It sounds fun..."

_'What's fine? What sounds fun?"_

Tears started to flood into my eyes the more I listened to the conversation.

"No! I said it was fine... I know I'll love it if it's from you... Okay, yeah... I got to go too... Okay... Love you too... Bye..."

_'No... I dont believe it..'. _

"I _cant_ believe it..."

I turned on my heel and ran to go to school, no caring if Yukio was still waiting.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind me, I ran to school grounds, trying hard to calm myself.<p>

Once I touched school grounds, I rubbed my eyes, making sure no one can see me crying. I walked into class passing through Shima and Bon.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Just... Just leave me alone..."

Bon walked over, "Okumura, what's wrong with you-?"

I moved my head quickly, glaring at him.

"Leave. Me. Alone..."

He looked at me, "Have you been... Crying...?"

I ignored him, resting my head on the desk, crying sitlently.

I heard Yukio talking to some one... I just cried harder...

_'Liar... You fucking liar... I officially, fucking hate you... We're not blood bound brotheres...' _

_'Liar!'_

* * *

><p><em>Liar!<em>

_Liar..._

_You'll pay for your sin..._

_You lies keep getting worse and worse..._

_They make you drop into the depths of Hell..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**hgakgsj c:**

**I keep getting reviews ;o**

**This isnt real o3o**

**,ahgsuikj! Thanks so much!**

**More?**

**Thankies~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Sdhkljkam! I feel stupid xD**

**I totally forgot that I had break... So I completely flip out finding out that it's 11 when I wake up, I run into my bedroom (fell asleep on the couch finishing my other chapter) and get clothes on and I text my friend telling him to drive me, he calls me, Friend: "Miffy... Its your break... CHILL THE FAWK OUT!" -hangs up- Me: -feels stupid and facepoles- Damn it...**

**That's my blonde moment of the day xD**

**So yeah acting like a kid now and just huddled up in blankets watching Spongebob Movie xD**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: Ohyusssss I love your taste in music~ -stalked your profile- c: Yuh poor Rin... Sorry I had to mak it less fluffy I: and thank you dear~ My phone was blowing up with 'Get Better' Messages and 'I love you' Messages xD. I'm so loved sometimes xD. I hope you feel better too my dear~ And maybe yhur reviews maybe my cure~**

**kilohoku92: akjfhais xD I love your comments I giggle everytime I read em xD. Yuh I know I feel so bad for making Rin cry again bec of Yukio :c ahagbl But I had to mak it less fluffeh D: Yuh Yukio was on the phone xD He _is _such a gentleman to people xD. Don't suffocate Rin D:! Thats my job xD.**

**Thanks for the reviews~**

* * *

><p><em>It's your fault!<em>

* * *

><p><em>'I hate you...'<em>

I could still hear Yukio talking, his pitches going up and down. I heard someone mention my name to him, it sounded like Bon and Shima. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked up. Yukio looked at me, noticing that I've been crying, he walked over.

Bon grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around.

"I wouldn't... I know he's your brother... But it's probably best you leave him be..."

Yukio looked down, "He's my brother, your right, but there are a lot of things wrong with him, that could be my fault..."

He pulled his wrist out of Bon's grip and kept walking towards me.

"Nii-san... Can I talk to you? Please?"

I smirked to hide my pain, "Don't have the time, pretty _you _don't either..."

Yukio's look turned into a glare.

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

I got up from my seat and kept a stern tone.

"You tell me Yukio..."

I walked passed him and out the classroom.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of walking around the school, the bell rang. I didn't care though. I just kept wondering the halls.<p>

"Rin."

I jumped.

_'Damn it...'_

I turned around to face Mephisto.

"Yes?"

He was twirling his umbrella and grinning like always.

"I was disapointed not to see you in school yesterday. But I was really surprised when your brother didn't come either... But, why aren't you in class now?"

Hearing about Yukio made me frown a bit.

"I... I was just about _to _get to class actually..."

He stopped twirling his umbrella and he frowned.

"Well let me help you, it seems you lost your way."

I nodded a bit, "As long as I get an excuse"

He smirked, "Yes, yes. You know my conning too well and too quickly."

I smirked too, "Yeah."

He turned around, "Ein, Zwei, Drei."

Not surprised at all, I saw Mephisto turn into his dog transformation and started walking down the hall to my classroom.

* * *

><p>We were at the classroom and he turned back into human.<p>

He opened the door causing heads to turn.

"Ah~ Here's Okumura for you!"

He pushed me in the class, making me almost fall face forward.

"I needed him for a bit, terribly sorry."

I looked back and smiled showing my thanks. He just tapped his hat and grinned.

"I'll be leaving you back to work~"

I stood up straight. Seeing that my seat was taken by a girl, since it was next to Yukio, I grinned.

"Sensei, where will I be sitting for today? It seems my usual seat is taken."

Yukio looked up not noticing some one was sitting next to him he looked back at me. He stared at me dumbfounded. I act like I didn't see it.

My teacher's eyebrow twitched, "Okumura, did you make Sir Pheles to give you an excuse?"

My eyes went wide, "N-no! Wh-why would I-I?"

He slammed his book on the desk, "Because, I am being told you walked out!"

I looked down, "Excuse me..."

I walked out of the classroom again.

* * *

><p>I sat on the fountain and kicked my feet a bit.<p>

_'Damn it! Who fucking told him?'_

I grabbed my legs and held them together.

"Damn it..."

The bell rang.

_"Damn it!"_

"Nii-san!"

_'Great...'_

I burried my face in my knees.

Yukio ran up to me, "Nii-san... What's wrong with you...? Last night-"

"Was a lie..."

"Wh-what? What the hell are you talking abot?"

I stood on the fountain.

"I heard you talking on the phone, 'Love you' 'I'll love it if it's from you' tch. Fuck you Yukio! I fucking hate you! You know how I felt, and you just decided to hurt me! _Me!_ Your own brother! Go to Hell..."

Tears started flooding into his eyes.

"Nii-san... The reason why I said 'Love you' was because _Shura _always pesters me if I dont! and I was being _sarcastic _when I said 'I'll love it if it's from you'!"

I saw some tears leaving his eyes and roll down his cheek. It made my heart throb so badly I felt like I could break down.

"Nii-san... What happened to you trusting me...? I always trusted you when we were kids... And you always trusted me with your secrets! What happened to that...?"

* * *

><p><em>"I can't do this on my own.. Help me? Please..."<em>

_"You know... I admire you a lot Yukio..."_

_"There are so many thigs you do that I wish I could."_

_"I love you..."_

* * *

><p>I dropped to my knees and covered my face.<p>

"Yukio..."

Yukio ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Nii-san..."

He picked up my head and put up a notebook to cover our faces.

"I love you..."

"I... Love you too..."

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

_'And I'm sorry... For making you cry again...'_

* * *

><p><em>It's your fault.<em>

_It's your fault you know?_

_For being beautiful._

_And for being so kind_

_I love you so much..._

_It's your fucking fault!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**a;shbaks!**

**I got a headache x.x**

**Fuck my sickness :I**

**Go awayyyyyyy T^T**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Sdjkfahs I love you guys so much ;A;**

**KiloHoku92: 'Every girl want to hug Rin till he's split in half and than go to Yukio and do the same *well I would nehehe :3*' LOLOLOL! I was literally laughing so hard I almost fainted on this comment xD. You're not the only one deary xD I sooo would~ I love em so much~ And don't worry ;o You don't sound old to meh c: You sound quite young~ And thankies. The only bad thing I have right now is a sore throat c:. I never push too hard when writing. Only in gym xD. I'm so lazy…**

**I love your guys' comments~**

**Now let's DO THIS THANG! O.o [Never EVER doing that again xD]**

* * *

><p><em>Forgive Me...<em>

* * *

><p>I rested my head on Yukio's shoulder and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Damn it…"

He looked at me confused, "Nii-san, are you okay?"

I shook my head, choking back my tears, "No… I'm just fucking stupid!"

He shook his head, "You were just upset. It's fine."

I got up and rubbed my eyes.

'_I've _got _to stop crying!' _

"Still…"

"Nii-san…"

"Wha-"

Yukio grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"It's _okay_ to cry… Why do hide it from me? I _am _your brother…"

My legs felt like they were gonna give in on me again. I whispered in his chest.

"I would… If we weren't in school…"

He sighed, "I'll respect that…"

I burried my face deeper in his chest and accidently let some tears out.

_'My heart hurts so much... I could just...'_

I felt a rus of paiin in my head.

"Ngh!"

Yukio gabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"Nii-san!"

I swayed a bit, "Uh... I'm feeling..."

"Nii-san!"

My vision went blurry, "Dizzy..."

Everything dimmed black.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened up to a blinding white light and ceiling.<p>

I heard muffled voices. I turned my head finding a curtain closed. I sighed and sat up. I heard Yukio talking to someone with his voice cracking. I jumped out of the nurse's bed and opened to curtain roughly. Heads turned towards me. I found Shura, Mephisto, Bon, Shima and Yukio. Yukio's eyes were red and his cheeks were moiste with tears. Everyone elses eyes were wide when they saw me. Yukio ran over to me hugging me tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking scare me like that _ever_ again!"

Yukio's hug was so rough I fell backwards onto the bed.

"Y-Yukio..."

He hugged me tighter and cried harder into my shoulder.

"Just promise me that! Okay? Please... You scared me so much when you fell into my arms!"

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry... I promise you I won't try to..."

Yukio loosened his grip on me and calmed down. Shura smiled at him.

"I never knew the great Four-Eyed Chicken was such a soft-hearted boy. I always thought he showed no emotion. Guess I was wrong."

Yukio lifted his head and glared at her.

"If it was you, I wouldn't care~"

Shura's eye twitched, "Damn you Yukio..."

He smirked and stuck his tongue out. Shima walked up and put his hands up.

"Alright ladies, calm down."

I facepalmed, "Shima, I think you should've just never spoke..."

Bon grabbed his colar and dragged at him out.

"Eh, Bon! Wh-what're you doing? I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet!"

I laughed as Bon yelled.

"Oh shut up Shima!"

* * *

><p>Atleast five minutes, later Mephisto was gone and I was humming and running my fingers Yukio's hair. I noticed he fell asleep when Bon and Shima left. His arms were still around me and his tears were starting to dry.<p>

I turned to Shura, "He must've cried a lot if he's asleep..."

She nodded, "Actually what Mephisto told me, when he got here he as crying. So I think he's been crying since you passed out. Can I ask why you did?"

I looked down at Yukio, "All I know was that my heart was really hurting because I wanted to cry... But I didn't and then I just collapsed."

She looked at Yukio too, "Forcing yourself not to cry is like crying yourself _to _sleep."

I frowned, "What do you mean."

"Think about what happened to you. You forced youself not to cry because you were scared and you passed out because your feelings were building up so much your body couldn't take it so you passed out."

"And?"

"Look at Yukio. He cried so much because he was scared of losing you. You _are _his brother. His body couldn't take anymore to he fell asleep on you. Holding back tears and Crying so much, lead to passing out."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of talking to Shura, the nurse came in.<p>

"I'm so sorry. I was running late."

I smiled, "It's fine."

She looked up,"Oh! Rin, you woke up! How are you feeling? You have a bit of a fever. So don't push yourself."

I ran my fingers though Yukio's hair again.

"I have a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Okay good. Oh my, what happened to your brother?"

Shura smiled, "He just fell asleep."

The nurse sighed in relief, "Good, that boy has been crying since he got up here! He must really love you Rin."

I smiled, "Yeah... He does..."

_'And I love you...'_

* * *

><p>Another five minutes passed and the fouth bell was gonna ring soon. I brushed Yukio's bangs out of his face. His face scrunched up like always. I giggled at him.<p>

"Yukio, wake up."

Teal orbs finnaly showed from closed eyelids. Shura popped up in front of hs face.

"Morn~ing!~"

Yukio jumped, "Ah!"

I laughed, "Calm down, the bell's gonna ring soon. The nurse said I could stay here untl school ends and Shura's gonna stay with me. Okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay... But Shura."

Shura smiled, "Yes?~"

"Scare me like that again, and I _will_ masacure you."

Her smile turned into a smirked and she opened her ams.

"Come at me, Bro."

I facepalmed, "Oh hell..."

Yukio glared at her, "Shut up..."

Shura wrapped his head under her arm.

"Love you!"

He slipped out her grip and fixed his hair and glasses.

"Yeah yeah... Love you too..."

I smiled at them.

_'So that's what you meant... Well, I have my proof, I forgive you... Please for give me now... For being stupid...'_

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me...<em>

_Forgive me for my stupidy._

_And my anger that I cannot control_

_Just please..._

_Forgive me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**AWH MONKEY BALLS!**

**Its fawking freezing in my apartment!**

**I can't think straight with this fucking cold!**

**My heater wont work for shit! Im even under two huge ass thick blankets! The fawwkkkkk!**

**Fml x.x**

**Anyways I tried fast to get ths chapter up! Dont hurt meh D:**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**asbjklzl,**

**I'll write~**

**TaylorAnimeLover: You'd be surprise in what I can do~**

**KiloHoku92: 'It doesn't seemded rush chapter to me o.o...But if you want hurt...*brings out inflated hammer and bonks your head 20 times* *squeak noises comes out* There :D!' OH. MY. SHIZZNICKS! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH! YOU REMIND ME OF MY DAUGHTERRRRRR! I LOVE HER SOOO MUCHHHHHHHH! THIS MAKES ME GIGGLE SO MUCHHH! FFFFFFFFFFFFFF! YOU'RE JUST SO FUNNEH AND CUTE xD! And don't worry dear, I'm only 14.**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>"You have to?"<p>

Shura nodded, "Yeah sorry. I just realized I had something to do."

My shoulders slumped.

"Damn it... I don't wanna be alone in this place. I've never liked doctor's offices or hospitals. I always truste Yukio with my treatments."

"Well~ If it's fine with him~"

Yukio looked up, his eyes were still waking up. It was obvioud that he wasn't paying attentin. He adjusted his glasses and looked at us.

"What?"

I giggledm "Still waking up?"

He nodded, "Yeah... Sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be, it's fine."

Shura walked over and wrapped her arm around Yukio's shoulder.

"'Nyways, Chicken. If you want~ You can stay here with Rin~ I gotta o do something!"

He looked at her, "I don't mind."

She pushed him, "Good!"

He screamed, "Ah!"

I opened my arms as Yukio lost his balance and fell onto my chest.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Shura walked to the door and waved at us.

"I'll be going now~"

Yukio lifted his head up and glared at Shura. His facewas comletely red from embaressment.

"Shura... I will _masacure _y-!"

I burried his face into my chest. I waved back at Shura and smiled.

"Bye!"

"Mmph! Ngh!"

* * *

><p>"You okay now?"<p>

Yukio nodded, "Yeah..."

I let go of his head and let him breathe. He lifted his head. I noticed that his cheeks were a pale pink now. He looked so cute.

He gasped for air, "Don't do that again!"

I pouted, "Aww. But you look so cute when your flustered!"

Yukio's face flushed a bright red again.

"N-Nii-san!"

I wrapped my rms around his neck and smiled.

"Sorry."

He sighed, "No your not."

I let go of him, "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

Yukio looked at me, "I know you too well Nii-san."

I let some tears slip out.

* * *

><p><em>"I understand you've been upset lately Rin."<em>

_"What about it...?"_

_"All I'm saying is, let your feelings out, but don't let them out too much. It can make people like Amaimon see it as a weakness."_

* * *

><p>"What if I'm really sorry though?"<p>

Yukio's eyes went wide. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close enough that I could hear his heart beat.

"What're sorry for though?"

I felt my shoulders shake as I cried harder. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for ot trusting you Yukio... I should've believed you... I'm sorry!"

Yukio ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head.

"Calm down Nii-san... It's okay, I forgive you..."

I felt like screaming. My heart was hurting so much I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yukio..."

He hugged me tighter, "It's okay..."

I screamed in Yukio's chest and cried even harder.

He just sat there, huggind me and running his fingers in my hair.

_'You always know how to make me feel safe... I love you so much Yukio...'_

* * *

><p><em>Your arms...<em>

_They protect me..._

_They hug me..._

_They know how..._

_To keep me safe,_

_As I listen to your heart beat..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**awsejhbd! **

**Oh my shizznicks... ****I'm soooo frustrated with this laptop!**

**It didnt save... AGAIN! ****Wtffff... Fml...**

**Anywayssss ****I gotta sleep...**

**It's 12:30 am exactly... I'm so tired... And my stomach hurts like fuckkkk...**

**Sooo NaNa!**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**asfagsbhfd!**

**Sorry I didn't upload last night. I was at a friends... :I**

**Anyways Im a bit tired but that's, that's okay xD**

**ashful monkey balls :I I forgot to put a top phrase at 15 x.x sahihudtfkg Damn... There were alot of things I forgot to fix in there x.x I need to read better xD**

**kilohoku92: Yes In chapter... 6? I think... Shima and Rin are talking Rin has a momory of them promising they'd stick together.**

**Anyways lets get started~**

* * *

><p><em>Worries<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes finding myself in Yukio's arms with damp cheeks. I looked up and found Yukio looking down at me. He pressed my head on his chest so I could rest against it. He ran his fingers through my hair. I loved the way he knew how to keep me calm by simple things.<p>

"The last bell's going to ring."

I looked up surprised.

_'Already? Was I really that tired..?'_

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Yukio smile as a pink shade brushed across his cheeks. I smiled back and placed a hand on his cheek.

"So cute~"

His pale shade turned into a burning mark as it spreaded.

"N-Nii-san..."

I smiled again, "I'm telling the truth~"

I heard Yukio whisper, "Wh-what're you talking about..? You're completely adorable..."

I felt my cheeks burn up and I hid my face in his chest.

"Sh-shut up! That's a lie!"

He copied, "I'm telling the truth~"

I looked up at him, "Shut up..."

He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Yukio, I'm going to get you sick if you keep doing that!"

He kissed me again and hugged me.

"I don't mind that..."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and burried my face into his neck.

"Yukio..."

_'And I thought I was hard-headed.'_

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Yukio carried me piggy-back out. We were outside and people were looking and whispering about us.<p>

"What happened to Rin...?"

"Is the freak okay...?"

"Why's Yukio carrying him...?"

I just hid my face in Yukio's back.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

He pulled me up so I wouldn't fall out of his grip before he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to train here today?"

I shrugged, "That or I can attend the classes. Why?"

Yukio sighed, "I'm asking because you have a fever. And your flames need to be tamed until you can attend your classes."

I sneezed, "Eh, I don't care. If don't want me pushing myself, I can stay at the dorm."

His mouth twitched into a frown, "Yeah, I dont want you pushing yourself, you're starting to sneeze."

"Yuki-chan!"

Yukio turned around hearing Shiemi's voice.

"Hello Shiemi."

She smiled and she saw me on Yukio's shoulder.

"Rin..?"

I smiled, "Hi Shiemi."

She looked at me, "Are you okay? Why're you on Yuki-chan's back?"

My head throbbed, "Ngh!"

"Nii-san!"

"Rin!"

"My head... Damn it..."

I pushed on Yukio's back trying to get off. I slipped a leg out of his arm and placed it on the ground and did the same to the other.

"Nii-san, what're you doing?"

I wobbled, "I'm going back to the dorm..."

My vision went blurry again. I blinked trying to get it clear. It didn't work.

Yukio grabbed my wrist, "Nii-san!"

I placed a hand on my head.

"Ngh! Damn it..! Fuck... Make it stop..."

Yukio pulled me to his chest and princess carried me.

"Shiemi, I'll be back, I need to get Rin to lay down."

Shiemi grabbed his wrist, "Yuki-chan! What's wrong with Rin?"

Yukio turned his head, "He's sick. I _need _to get him to the dorm now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He slipped out of her hold and walked away.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed and Kuro at my nightstand watching me.<p>

"What's wrong Kuro..?"

Kuro pounced on me, _"Oh my god. Thank God! You scared me when Yukio came home with you unconcious in his arms!"_

I coughed, "I'm sorry..."

I closed my eyes.

_'I did it again... Damn it...'_

My eyes shot open, "Wait! Kuro, where's Yukio?"

Kuro looked at me, _"He'll be back in a minute."_

I sighed, "Oh o- Wait, _back? _He's already home?"

He nodded, _"Why?"_

I covered myself in the blanket to my nose.

"I didn't know..."

I got up from my bed and went to the door. Kuro bit my leg.

"Gah! Kuro!"

_"Sorry Rin, but i'm told to keep you in bed and not moving! You passed out twice!"_

I looked at him, "How did... You know that I passed out in school..?"

I heard the door open. I turned my head to see Yukio with pills and a glass of water in his hands. He didn't seem quite happy at me...

_'Shit...'_

* * *

><p><em>Worries.<em>

_You worry too much._

_Don't though._

_I'm your older twin_

_I can take care of myself too..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**aiojhnhgfk!**

**My eyes are tired. I kept waking up during the night at night...**

**fgnlfjkd**

**Oh well hoped this turned out well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**sdfkdgnegtdfg fuck you computer.**

**I hate it sooo much atm... **

**Anyways, I got a few reviews that made me giggle and feel all fluffeh inside xD**

**Jieikubo: aigkkafbdlij. Thankies dear~ I'll try to get more up, my laptop's still stupid. It makes me happy that you put my story and me in your favorite folders~**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: afhgkgd. I was wondering where you went. But awwwh! That makes me feel all fluffeh inside that you come to my story to make you smile~ Why don't you join Kilo and I? We're suffocating the twins xD. Hope you win your case!**

**kilohoku92: BITCH YOUR FABULOUS! (That's why you're last~) I love your reviews sooo muchhhhhh jlawskfnrldjlf~! I need to find my glasses xD Its scarey though.. I have Yukio moles... ajkfbdkhldf. But they look better on him~ xD**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>Yukio's eyebrow twitched, "Kuro was supposed to keep you in bed, Nii-san..."<p>

I put my hands up in defense, "He actually bit me to keep me from leaving..."

He sighed, "Good. Now get the the back in bed."

I pouted, "Fine, Mr. Pissy."

I walked over to my bed and got under the sheets. Yukio gave me my pills and water.

I frowned, "What's it for?"

He ran a hand over my forhead and gave me a small smile.

"Headache. You passed out when we were about to get inside for class. I figured it had to do with your headache getting worse. So take them okay? I know you have a faint one at the moment but still."

I sat up, "Kay."

I took my pills and drank my water as told. I already felt it starting to fade. I layed back down and turn on my side so I could see Yukio.

He looked at me, "What?"

I smiled a bit, "Nothing. I didn't know I slept so long."

His lips twitched into a frown, "Yeah, I didn't think you would either. I saw your face scrunch up about the time I came home, so I ran down the hall quickly to get you medicine."

I frowned a bit, "Well, thanks."

He ruffled my hair, "You're welcome. Just try and get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded, "Kay..."

I covered the blankets up to my nose as my eyes drowsed asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and found the clock saying six.<p>

I turned over finding Yukio at his desk writing.

_'You work too much.'_

I got up from my bed and walked to Yukio's desk and stood behind him. He didn't turn around.

_'You didn't hear me? You must be thinking...'_

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He jumped from coming back to reality.

"Oh, i-it's jsut you. You scared the shit out of me..."

I smiled, "Sorry. Were you thinking? I would've thought you heard me."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking about something."

I let go of him, "Ah, sorry. I'll go downstaires and make dinner."

I walked to the door. I didn't hear Yukio's chair move neither did I hear him walking towards me. All I felt was an arm wrapping around my waist and my feet not on the ground anymore.

"Wh-what? Yukio? What the hell are you doing?"

I felt the fabrics of my sheets and Yukio's arm leaving my touch.

"You're to stay here until your fevers gone. I'm _not _having you pass out on me _again_."

I sat up, "But you're gonna starve!"

He smiled, "I'll be fine."

I tred getting out of bed. Yukio wouldn't allow it and push me back on.

"Nii-san. Just stay here."

I hissed, "I'm not letting my little brother _starve _because I have a _fever_."

I tried pushing through Yukio again. He pushed me onto the bed. He was above me glaring at me. I was about to push him again when grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I looked at him terrified.

"Yukio..."

He leaned down and suffocated my mouth. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and twirled it around mine. Muffled moans were escaping my lips. Yukio just swallowed them down his throat and made he kiss more messy.

Yukio finally parted from my lips. Our lips were swollen a bit and we were panting.

"Y-Yukio... Wh-why are you... You're gonna get sick."

He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I'll be fine Nii-san."

He let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He leaned his head on my torso. His head hovered and lowered from my diaphram expanding too much. I put my hands on his head and ran my fingers through his hair again.

My lips twitched into a frown, "I'm sorry..."

Yukio lifted his head and looked at me, "For what?"

"For flipping out."

He frowned, "It's fine, don't be I forced you to kiss me again."

I looked at him, "But..."

He looked back at me, "But what?"

I felt my cheeks burn up and I looked away.

"But... I didn't say I didn't like it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Oo lala xD**

**Poor Rin he's so flustered xD**

**But I likes a flustered Rin.**

**Sorry for not uploading one in a bit. I'm wriing anoter story.**

**If you'd like you can go check it out**

**It's called 'English Assistant, American Detective.'**

**Its still AnE (BE) And it's still YukiRin**

**Boohoo fuck you all if your getting tired of YukiRin from me. I love this couple :I**

**Review?**

**Thankies~ (Sorry for my attitude I didn't go to sleep til 3 last night xD)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**el;nbzlfhnrb**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded. School started again x.x**

**I'll try harder though.**

**gothpandaotaku: Well thanks so much~ Don't be afraid to post fanfictions~ I pretty sure people will _love _them. I was afrad to post Secrets but look at these reviews o.o I was surprised. So yeah, don't worry about it. Try posting~ and RIn's headaches, they're a cause from the fever. Nothing harmless from Satan. If I made Satan touch them I'd haveto kill myself**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOLOL! Awh that maks me feel all fluffeh insideeee~ I love you! xD**

**kilohoku92: LOLOLOLOL! Oh my gosshhhhhh you really want some porno from me don't you? xD! At firstI didn't like mine, after I watched AnE I was like "I love you moles!" xD**

**Kurai Gekkou: Thankies dear~ Since Rin's the uke in this I made him sick~**

**And I do realize I didnt make a beginning and ending... I was about to leave for Pennsylvania, so sorry about that**

**Alright lemme get this started~**

* * *

><p><em>Kisses and Bitemarks<em>

* * *

><p>"But, I didn't say I didn't like it..."<p>

I saw Yukio's cheeks turn a crimson. He shook his head trying to stop blushing but it didn't work, it just grew.

"N-Nii-san..."

I covered my face with the pillow, "N-nevermind! J-ust forget wh-what I said!"

I felt the bed moving and heard Yukio's voice at the pillow.

He whispered, "I can't respect that Nii-san..."

I felt something wet slide up my neck. I threw the pillow off of me onto the floor. I saw felt Yukio's lips on my neck near my jawline and felt my skin being sucked on.

"Y-Yukio? Wh-what're you d-doing?"

I heard a loud pop eascape from Yukio letting go from neck. I looked at him with horrified eyes.

"Yukio..."

He looked at my neck where he was sucking. He must've left a hickey. He leaned down and kissed it. He lifted his head up and gave me an apologetic look. I didn't care what mark me made on me or where it was. I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around Yukio. I leaned in and smashed our lips together roughly.

I let go of him and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"What happened to you and worrying about me getting sick?"

I lift my head up and looked at him.

"What happened to you and not caring?"

He laughed softly, "Alright, fair enough."

I pushed Yukio onto my bed and smiled at him. His shirt flew up to his chest. I looked his stomach and smirked. Yukio looked at me with wide eyes.

"N-Nii-san... What're you-"

I heard a gasp escape his lips as I ran my tongue over his abdomen.

"Nn... N-Nii-san..."

I pressed my lips on his upper abdomen and started to suck on his skin. I heard small muffled moans slip out of Yukio's mouth and into his hand trying to keep them quiet. I grabbed his wrists and put them above his head.

I let go of his skin finally with a noisy pop. I let go of his wrists and looked at the mark I made. It was already turning into a dark shade of purple and blue. I lened down and kissed it like Yukio did to mine. I lifted my head up and saw Yukio's face with bright red cheeks. I leaned up to his forhead and kissed it. He opened his eyes and lookes up at me.

"N-Nii-san..."

I helped Yukio sit up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against my neck. I shuddered at his breath running over my neck.

_'Not again...'_

I felt Yukio's teeth against my neck. He pressed down on my neck and bit me roughly. I gasped and dug my nails into his neck.

"Y-Yukio... Wh-why're you..."

He let go and kissed me softly.

"Sorry..."

I shook my head. I let got of his neck and looked at my hand. I saw blood on my fingers. My eyes went horrified. I got up and looked behind Yukio's neck and saw scratch marks and torn skin. There was no blood though. I looked my nails again and wiped them against my jeans and forgot about it. I leaned in the back of his neck and kissed the marks softly.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me and smiled a bit, "It's fine."

My lip twitched into a frown, "Okay..."

He got off my bed and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me lightly.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

I frowned, "Again?"

He looked at me, "Your eyes are going dull because you're getting tired."

I looked down trying to hold back a yawn. I didn't work. I stretched and yawned.

Yukio smiled, "See?"

I pushed him, even though he hardly moved from me being sick and getting tired, I didn't care.

I walked to my bed, grabbing my pillow that was still on the floor, and got under my blankets. Yukio leaned down and kissd my forhead. My cheeks heated up more than they already are from being sick. I hid my face under my blankets.

I heard Yukio get up and started leaving my bed. I grabbed his hand and looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Please?"

He smiled a bit, "Fine, since your sick."

I smiled, "Thank you..."

He nodded and got under my sheets. I scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed ahold of his shirt again and yawned.

Yukio ran his fingers through my hair as I practically curled up at his chest. He kissed my head and smiled at me.

"Goodnight..."

"Night..."

I heard Yukio's voice before I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Nii-san. In so many ways..."

* * *

><p><em>Returning favors<em>

_I'm giving you a favor_

_And you return them back_

_In Kisses and Bitemarks._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**OHRFGWSK**

**JAMMING OUT TO SKRILLEX WHILE WRITNG THIS SHIT BITCHES!**

**xD I love skrillex so much. Hate on me idc c:****.**

**I gave Kilo a bit of horny twins here xD**

**Oh god I'm gonna dieee. **

**Kuro just sits there with a nosebleed probably thinking _'Sexsexsexsexsex! FUCK EACH OTHER ALREADY DAMN IT!'_**

**Lololol I'm tired leave me alone.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**akgjsrk**

**I think I may get the rating to up now...**

**kilohoku92: lololol xD jeezzzz yhu must've been 'Oh damn' with all the shit on xD**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOLOLOL! FFFFFF! So glad you think it's pleasure to you. even if yhu feel guilty xD. And -hugs you tightly- I have a skrillex fan on hereeee!**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and my clock said six-thirty. I found Yukio grabbing some towels to go take a shower.<p>

"You always love getting a head start."

I saw him jump and cover his chestwhere his heart is.

"God, you startled me."

I smiled, "Sorry. Going to take a shower?"

He nodded, "Yes. You're up early though. How're you feeling?"

I sat up and placed my feet on the floor.

"I know I'm up early because I fell asleep early. And I have a bit of a headache and I feel hot a bit."

Yukio walked over to me and placed a hand on my forhead.

"Yeah, you're burning up a bit. Do you want to take a bath before me?"

I looked at him and smirked, "Take one with me?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Who's being a pervert now?"

I got up, "But I'm serious."

He nodded, "Didn't think I realized?"

I puffed my cheeks out, "Fine. But will you?"

He ruffled my hair, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were in the bathroom and in the tub. The water was hot enough to clear my small stuffed nose.<p>

I was in between Yukio's legs swirling my finger in the water. We have already been in the tub for ten minutes.

"You need to get ready for school. I know you're not gonna let me leave for school. Let's get out, okay?"

I grabbed the rim of the tub and tried pushed myself up to let Yukio out. He grabbed my waist, it made stop and my head around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned his head on my lower back, "I still have about an hour left, Nii-san."

I tried to get out of his grip. He held on tighter.

"Y-Yukio..."

He pushed me down onto his lap. I felt his cock aginst my nuts. I felt my cheeks heat up furiously. Feeling his cock against my nuts, caused the blood rush to my lower abdomen.

"Nn... Yuki...o..."

I felt his tongue glide against my back. It caused my back to buckle. He ran his hands over my nipples until they became hard. He pinched at the pale nub.

"Nn!"

More blood rushed to my abodmen the more Yukio played with my nipples. Yukio finally stopped playing with them and ran a hand over my stomach. I swished my head back to face him.

"Wh-what're you- Nn! Ahn~ Y-Yukio..."

Yukio's hand was between my legs and running his finger against my entrance. I wrapped my tail around us and leaned in to kiss him.

Yukio's finger finally entered me as I kissed him messingly.

"Nn~"

He added another finger the more he thrusted me with them. His fingers were so deep inside he brushed up against something in me. I seperated from his mouth and screamed.

"Ah! Fuck..."

Yukio's fingers stopped and he slipped them out. He looked worried but gave me an apologetic look.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No... Not at all really... You brushed up against something, and my vision dotted... But it felt so good really..."

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and licked my own. Muffled moans escaped my lips the more he kissed me.

He finally parted and ran his hand between my thighs again. He slipped his finger into my entrance and added another after a few thrusts. He brushed up against the same spot as he did before. My back buckled and I screamed.

"Ah! Yukio!"

Yukio bit my back, "The 'something' I'm burshing against is your prostate."

I looked back at him, "My prostate?"

He nodded, "It's a thing only boys have."

I looked down, "Oh, alright."

He brushed up agaist my prostate again.

"Nn! Fuck!"

Yukio slipped his fingers out again and brushed his cock against my entrance this time. I looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Yukio? Wh-what're gonna d-do?"

He whispered in my ear, "I'm pretty sure you know, Nii-san."

"Yuki-AH! Fuck..."

Yukio placed his hand on my cock and pressed at my slit. I turned my head again and kissed him roughly.

My hips starts moving on their own. The more they moved, the faster I slipped down.

I slipped too far and made his cock brush against my prostate. I parted from his lips and screamed.

"Fuck! Damn it..."

Yukio started to rubbed my cock now as he sucked on my skin to leave more marks on me.

My hips kept moving and I kept my moans quiet in my hand. Yukio grabbed my wrists and held them at my side.

I slipped again and pushed his cock against my prostate again. My vision dotted white.

"I'm gonna come!"

Yukio left my skin with an obnoxious pop.

"Then come. You're making me come close too..."

I looked back at him, "No... Please not inside."

"Nii-san, your hips are moving. I'm not doing anything..."

"I'm not moving them on purpose... They're like moving them on their own!"

My back buckled again, "I'm so close...!"

Yukio leaned into my face and whispered.

"Then come with me..."

I leaned into Yukio further and kissed him roughly. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and slipped it over his.

My hips kept moving and I could feel myself about to come.

I let go of Yukio's lips and gripped the tub rim.

"Ahn!~"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Fuck I'm a whore xD**

**Don't kill me for making them have sex T^T**

**Review?**

**Thankies!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**ieuwhdfo;**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOLOLOL! 'And I made some sort of strangled noise that can't be put into words. Damn! Holy crap! *rereads chapter*' Oh boyyy I love that you think that chapter was good xD Skrillex is completely kickass xD**

**Okay back to Secrets~**

**yes I do realize I didnt put a beginning or ending. It was like ten minutes till I had to leave for school x.x So yeah sorry about that**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>I was in Yukio's arms, panting. My insides felt so weird and filled. I looked at the water of the bathtub that was now dirty from us. Yukio stroked my wet bangs, both from sweat and being washed, out of my face.<p>

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

I nodded and gripped onto him, "Y-yeah..."

I tried pushing myself up to get out of the tub so Yukio could get changed. He had thirty minute's left before he had to leave. I felt a shot of pain through my back and fell back down.

"Nii-san!"

Yukio wrapped his arms around me to catch me. I held onto him and choked my tears.

"Ngh! Fuck..."

Yukio grabbed my legs and put them around his waist. He wrapped his ams around my waist.

"Hold on, Nii-san."

I followed orders and locked my ankles around his waist.

Yukio got out of the bathroom set me onto bathtub edge. I winced at he pain when I sat down. Yukio kissed my head and ran a hand over my cheek.

"Sorry, Nii-san. Sit there for a second, okay?"

I nodded, "It's fine and okay. I don't have much of a choice anyways."

Yukio gave me an apologetic look.

"Just go."

He walked to the sink and grabbed a towel. He walked back over and bent down to my legs. He wrapped the towel around my leg and started drying me off. After he was done with my body he put the towel over my head and ragged the water out of my hair.

* * *

><p>I was now dried and had my hair untangled.<p>

Yukio was drying himself off.

After he was down he drained the tub and brushed his hair to untangle it. I was starting to get cold from sitting on the tub for a while. Yukio saw me shivering and waked towrds me. He picked me up again like before.

I wrapped my legs around his waist like before and felt his warmth on my body.

* * *

><p>We were walking down the hall to our bedroom.<p>

"Sorry..."

I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just sick so I get cold easier."

I heard Yukio sigh, "That's what I'm sorry for, Nii-san. And also, I'm sorry for the incident in the bathroom..."

I lifted my head and leaned back into his arms. I gave small smile to him and leaned into his lips and gave a soft, sweet kiss.

"It's fine. It actually felt nice. The only thing I didn't like is my back after."

Yukio's lips twitched into a frown, "I'm sorry for that."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

Yukio leaned in and kissed me soft and slow.

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were in the bedroom. And Yukio was dressed already. He grabbed me a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a black t-shirt.<p>

He helped me with my clothes so I wouldn't hurt my back. He put me under my sheets and kissed my forhead.

"Get some sleep. Your back may feel a bit better after you wake up, I'll be back in a few minutes with pills for you headache, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

Yukio walked out the bedroom and my vision dulled until I was asleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes blinked open.<p>

I looked at my clock saying that it was noon. My head started to throb.

"Ngh! Shit..."

_'I'll be back in a few minutes with your pills for headache.'_

I saw a glass of water and two pills on my nighstand next to my clock. I saw a note next to the pills.

I sat up slowly, seeing if my back would hurt. I took the note and read it.

_'Here are your pills. I found you were asleep by the I got back. Please don't push yourself, I'll stop by around lunch to see how you're doing-'_

"-Yukio..."

I grabbed the glass and pills and took them. I crawled back under the sheets. I wasn't tired yet something urged me to do something.

I slipped my hand under my pants and boxers. I stroked my cock a few times and pressed at my slit. I ran my finger over to my entrance and held in my moan. The more I got into this the more I thought about Yukio.

I pulled my pants to my ankles and got on my knees. I put my hand back on my cock and slipped my fingers to my entrance with my other hand. I rolled around it teasingly like Yukio did to me in the bathtub. Soft moans escaped my lips and into my pillows. I slipped a finger into my entrance and moaned loudly into the pillow.

_'It's so tight...'_

I pushed in deeper in me. I felt somthing a bit wet in there.

_'Fuck... There's still come in there...'_

I pushed in deeper prushing against my prostate. My vision dotted white. I tried keeping my voice down. My screamed turned into a loud moan and my body freezing for a second.

I started to move my hand more faster. I added another finger into my entrance and scissored my insides.

I felt myself about to come again. I bit my lip to keep any moans in. Some of them slipped out.

"Nn..._Nn!_"

Semen shot out as I collapsed onto my bed in an over shock of ecstacy.

I ddn't hear the door latch click. But what I heard was a soft whisper at my ear.

"Nii-san... You've been bad... You'll need a punishment from me now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another kink chapter.**

**Dont kill me ;A;**

**Review? (Please? :c Help the whoreout xD)**

**Thankies~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**e;ohisjnv**

**I didnt put a beginning or ending again in chapter 20... ETF IS WRONG WITH MEEEE! DJKGLHGLKHGTLL! **

**FUCK MEEEE!**

**kilohoku92: LOLOLOL! Glad you liked it so much~ And NO! DONT DIE ON ME YOU BISHHHHHHH! -slaps you to wake you up- DAMN IT ALL!**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: Lolol, it's hot for you? Rin's punishment will be quite intresting~ Just don't die on me xD I love yours and Kilo's comments too much to let you guys die! ;A; So. Just DON'T fucking DIE! -grabs your shirt and shakes you rapidly- **

**Sorry if I dont update in a while I think Im getting sick again. My stomach hurts every now and then and my throat's getting scratchy.**

**But I will try my best.**

* * *

><p><em>This is my revenge.<em>

* * *

><p>"You'll need to be punished now..."<p>

I felt Yukio's hips against my ass when he put me to my knees again. It cased my head to dip back and buck my hips into ramming his cock. I heard Yukio moan and heard the bed squeak from his hips pushing into my ass, exactly like I just did. My tail slipped between his thighs and found his growing erection. My tail pressesd up against his balls teasingly. My eyes went wide when I heard Yukio's loud moan on my back as his nails digging into my hips.

"Nii-san! St-stop... Nn... Fu...ck..."

I burried my face into my pillow and spoke loudly so he could hear me.

"I'm not doing it on my own, Yukio! This thing moves on its own sometimes!"

My tail moved to Yukio's ass and wrapped around it and squeezed. I heard a loud gasp escape his lips as he ran his hand at my erection and stroked it. Strokes turning in to small pumps, making muffled moans slip out of my mouth an into my pillow.

"Th-thats enough...! I-I may come Nii-san..."

I looked back at him, "Like I said! I can't stop it!"

Yukio looked at me to see if I was lying. His sigh turned into his voice hitching as my tail pressed at his erection. His hand clenched on to my tail and dug his nail in it teasingly.

"Y-Yukio! D-don't play with my t-tail!"

He turned me over so he could see me completely still dosed in ecstacy from my masturbation. He lifted my shirt up and saw come over my torso, nipples and abdomen.

I saw him smirk, "Did you have fun, Nii-san?"

I glared at him, "Sh-shut up!"

He leaned down and licked the come off of me, smiling.

"I have walked in you masturbating plenty of times. So it's nothing new, Nii-san."

My hips bucked up as I tried an attept to sound frustrated at my little brother. It came out as a pleasent cry when Yukio licked my nipples to get them hard again.

"Yukio...!"

He looked at me with his fingers brushing up against the head of my organ.

"Hm?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled at me and licked the slit teasingly.

I clenched the sheets of my bed the more he kept kissing, sucking and licking the head. I glared at Yukio annoyed.

"Stop fucking teasing me damn it Yukio!"

He laughed softly at me and kissed me softly. Me, however, I pushed into the kiss deeply, biting his lower lip, _demanding_ entrance in his mouth. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, licking his tongue and sucking on the muscle.

I heard soft moans coming from the back of Yukio's throat. I finally let go of his mouth in a cry from Yukio's thumb pressing on my slit again.

"Yukio!"

He smirked and dipped his head down to my organ and covered the head with his mouth. I held onto the sheets tightly and clamped my mouth shut from any noises. He stopped and grabbed my hand lightly and rested it on his head. I looked at him with curiousity and frustration.

"You can guide me, Nii-san, just don't tug on my hair too roughly, okay?"

I gave him a nod imediately. I tugged on his hair and pushed his mouth on my cock to the point of almost choking him.

I felt myself to the point where I could come again. My hips buckled when Yukio drooled a bit and drizzled down to my balls.

"Yukio! Fuck! I-I'm going to-"

I was cut off to myself coming in Yukio's mouth. I cried out his name as I did. I saw I came so much, there was some dripping out of his mouth and down to his chin.

He lifted his head up and smiled at me.

"You came so much, it actually surprised me."

I looked away, "Is my 'punishment' over?"

He leaned up and kissed my forhead. He leaned his forhead against mine and smiled again. When I looked at his smile closely I could see the evil in it.

"No, but I'm out of time. I'll finish it later. If I catch you again, it will be worse."

I gulped a bit listning to Yukio's words. It made me shiver listening to them.

I looked at his pants. I still saw his erection. I grabbed his wrist before he got up.

"You're still aroused! It's gonna be difficult walking."

He shook his head and smiled, "I'll be fine, Nii-san. Don't worry."

Yukio tried to get out of my grip. I just squeezed tighter.

"N-Nii-san... I'm going to be late."

I shook my head, "You have a half an hour left, have you eaten yet?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I'll be late if you keep me here."

I shook my head again, "No, you just want to get there early."

He looked at me, "Nii-san..."

I pushed him onto the bed lightly and ran a hand over his pants. His hips bucked up in the air. The way he moaned, he wanted to be touched more and he wanted to be satisfied.

"Nii-san... I-I... Just please... Hurry up..."

I put my mouth on Yukio's pants and licked, sucked, and nibbled.

"Nii-san! Nn..."

I looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay, I won't- _mmph!_"

I felt my face being pushed into Yukio's pants. I ran my tongue over his pants and sucked on them a bit.

I lifted my head up and started to undo his belt. I un-did his pants and brought them to his knees.

I sucked on his black boxers. I felt his erection throbbing the more I sucked.

I pulled down his boxers and saw his length with amazement.

"Fuck... Why do you have to be bigger than me?"

Yukio covered his face with his hands.

"Just shut up already..."

I nodded, "Okay~"

I licked the head of the organ. I heard a soft mewl come from Yukio's mouth. I pushed the organ into my mouth and started sucking roughly.

Yukio gripped my hair, "Hey! Becareful with you fangs! And slow down before you get sick!"

I kept the same pace but I became more cautious with my fangs.

I took my mouth off of his cock and let drool drizzle from my tongue onto the organ. I heard Yukio groan of frustration. I looked up at him smiling.

"Now you know how I felt when you left."

He glared at me, "Okay, yes. But please, Nii-san."

I leaned up ito Yukio's face and kissed him. He slibbed his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around mine. I stroked the head of his cock, the strokes started to turn into a fine pace of pumping. Yukio pushed deeper into my mouth as his hips bucked. I started pumping the organ faster fnding that he was close to coming.

Yukio finally parted from my lips and cried outloud.

Semen shot out on both of us as Yukio collapsed on me.

It was the first time I had ever seen him a mess in eight years.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and there was still a show of some at his lids. I kissed his forhead as he clung onto me.

Yukio's eyes were filled with ecstacy and they were going dull. He fell asleep on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Guess I have to call Mephisto now..."

I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I called Mephisto.

A couple of rings.

I heard him pick up.

"Hello?~"

"Hey Mephisto... Yukio came by to check up on me... He's not feeling very well, so, I just htought it was best if you knew."

"Ah~ Yes, yes. Very responsible Okumura~ I'll cancel his teaching for today."

"Okay. I'll tell him once he wakes up."

"Yes, okay~ How are you feeling by the way?"

"My back kills. And I still have a fever with a headache."

I hear Mephisto shift, "Ah~ Okay. Well let's hope you get back to classes soon~ Goodbye~"

"Yeah. Bye."

I hung up. I slipped Yukios boxers up. I put him under the sheets and covered him. I slipped my boxers on and walked over to Yukio's bed and layed down.

I didn't feel right leaving Yukio alone in my bed because I didn't want him to leave with out him knowing that his class has been cancelled incase he woke up early.

I got back up and walked ov to my bed and got underthe sheets with Yukio. I held him close and entwined our fingers.

I smiled at Yukio sleeping and kissed his forhead, "I love you Yukio..."

* * *

><p><em>My punishment.<em>

_It was delightful._

_Yet painful._

_I turned it around._

_And got my revenge._

_This is _my _revenge!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**odfhdsklhgioisjugio**

**Im tired as fuck.**

**So yeah, I was right about being sick.**

**I just threw up before I finished this chapter. And yeah, I can't talk... Fucking dicks...**

**Fuck my life -kills self with my Yukio cosplay gun-**

**I may not write tomorrow. ****Sorry if I dont. For give me :c**

**Also, this maybe my last sex scene for a bit. I'll write more of then further into the story.**

**Well hope you like it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**rejajgter;a**

**Sorry I hadnt written in a couple of days. My fever's a bitch. I have a sore throat, I can't talk, I get light headed if I stand up for more than 5 mins. son of a bitch.**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: Lolol yuh, Yukio's not used to getting a blow/hand job. -huggles back- thankies -huggles tighter-GOOD IM GLAD I DID. There's nothing wrong in being a yaoi fan c:**

**SaMukiLK: I'm glad you like it so much! It makes me happy when people read my stories over and over again. And thankies so much. My friends have been keeping me in bed. They're Yukio freaks when it comes to me being sick ajfkahghag. Other than that they're just fawking retarded xD.**

**Let's start**

* * *

><p><em>Sinful Ecstacy<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up finding Yukio still asleep.<p>

I smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face. A pale pink shade brushed over his cheeks as he srunched his nose and moved closer into my chest.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was just fucking _cute!_ I turned my head to look at my clock. It read three-forty-two.

I heard a soft sound come from Yukio's lips. I turned my head back to face him. His eyes started to flutter open. I held onto him tightly so he wouldn't jump out of the bed.

"I already called Mephisto... He cancelled your classes for today..."

I felt his muscles relax, "O-oh... Okay... Th-thanks, Nii-san."

I nodded and kissed his nose.

"Welcome."

I saw the pink shade that was on his cheeks had spreaded and grew darker. He put his face into my chest to hide. I looked at him and pouted.

"Why won't you let me see your adorable face?"

Yukio's face shot up. His face was completely _red. _He tried to look frustrated with me. He was so flustered though he wasn't even close to looking like it.

"Sh-sh-ut u-up, N-Nii-san..."

I sighed and let go of him.

"Fine."

I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. I felt Yukio grab my wrist tightly. I turned my head to face him.

"Yukio?"

He gripped tighter and pulled me on top of him.

"Yukio? Wh-what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me. I felt his hands run down my sides to my hips. His hands went to the center of my back. I felt his fingers agaist the fabrics of my boxers.

"Y-Yukio? Wh-what're you d-doing?"

He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Your punishment isn't finished, Nii-san."

He nipped at my ear lightly. A small mewl slipped out of my lips as my his bucked into Yukio's throbbing erection.

"Nn! Yukio!"

Yukio's nails dug into my lower back.

"Fuck... Nii-san..."

I looked at his expression. I rubbed our material covered erections together. Moans and mewls slipped from Yukio's lips as I did. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's punishment is it again? Mine or yours?"

Yukio glared at me. He grabbed my arms tightly and pushed me onto the bed roughly.

"Y-Yukio..."

He leaned down and kissed me roughly. He bit my lip teasingly. He ran his tongue along my fangs asking for entrance. I opened my mouth for his tongue to suffocate my own.

I broke the kiss with a gasp from my erection being touched by material. My hips bucked in the air. Muffled moans escaped my mouth the harder Yukio pressed against it.

"Enjoying this, Nii-san?"

I nodded, not able to answer. He was so _fucking _right. It just felt so fucking _good._

My eyes went wide. I covered my mouth feeling myself about to come for the fourth time today.

"Nn!~"

* * *

><p>Tears were rolling down my cheeks and my eyes were shut.<p>

I finally opened them and saw Yukio looking at me, worried.

"Nii-san... Are you alright...?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Y-yeah... I just haven't came this much in a day at all."

He leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"Okay... But your punishment isn't finished."

I looked at him with wide eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forhead again.

"I'll go easy on you, Rin, I promise."

I looked at him. The only time Yukio would call me by my name is when he was either sorry, dead serious, or keeping promises or secrets.

I smiled, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Yukio was pounding into me.<p>

I clenched onto the sheets tightly trying not to scream.

He brushed up against my prostate. My vision dotted white as I screamed.

"Yukio!"

I threw my arms over his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him deeper into me.

I leaned into his neck and bit him. He pushed my prostate again. The same thing happened. I screamed into his neck, still biting him.

"Ngh! Nii-san... You're hurting me..."

I let go of his neck and let my head fall back into the pillow.

"I'm sorry..."

He shook his head an kissed me softly.

"It's fine."

I smiled at him. I felt another thrust against my prostate.

"Ah! Y-Yukio!"

I felt myself close to coming the more Yukio started to thrust a bit faster.

"Yukio! I'm going to come!"

He leaned down and kissed me softly. He went down to my neck and started to suck.

"Yukio!"

Another press against my prostate forced me to come. I felt Yukio come inside me.

My vision blurred into complete blackness.

* * *

><p><em>Sinful ecstacy<em>

_It's so sweet._

_But it'll drag me in darkness_

_And scar my memories._

_That's my Ecstacy Story_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**agfnjhghfdghskgj**

**So I almost got this done last night. ****And it fucking didn't save.**

**Son of a _fucking _bitch...**

**Fml**

**So sorry I havent updated in a while I'm still sick...**

**And I _have _to go to school tmrw even if I'm tired... **

**So I may not write Secrets or EAAD...**

**So forgive me if I dont... Sorry**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**asdmkjadgsdgjhfd**

**Queen-Neco-Chan: Well glad you like it c:**

**TaylorAnimeLover: Thankies dear**

**kilohoku91: asdifisugf I was like "WHERE THE HELL'S KILO NO MESSAGES OR REVIEWS? Hope I didn really kill her..." Well happy haunting**

**OMFG MY DOCUMENT WONT SAVEEE WTFFFF -kills laptop-**

* * *

><p><em>Sweet kisses.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed and something covering me that wasn't my sheets... I felt the fabric and miled seeing back and an exorcist pin.<p>

_'How sweet.'_

I pushed my self up with my hands to sit up.

I felt my back throb.

"Ngh!"

I fell back into the sheets in pain.

"Ow... Fuck..."

I felt thin fingers brush my bangs out of my face.

I looked up and found Yukio sitting infront of my bed with a notebook and pencil in his lap.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded as his fingers ran down to my cheek and cup my skin wth his hand. I leaned into the touched and smiled as I placed a hand on his.

"Yeah, I think you made me come dry though."

I saw his cheeks turn red as stammered.

"N-Nii-san... Th-that was something I didn't n-need to kn-know..."

I laughed, "Alright, sorry."

I looked at the notebook and pencil in his lap and smiled.

"You doing homework?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It'sproaby bestI get this done to take car of my helpless bother~"

I glared at him, "Shut up! Besides my back, I feel perfectly fine."

He placed a hand on my forhead and smiled.

"You're bad at lying, Nii-san."

I looked away, "Leave me alone..."

I head Yukio giggle and shift around to face me completely. He kissed the back of my neck and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you and you know it."

I looked back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. I know, I love you too."

I felt his arms wrap around me, "Can you sit up?"

I looked down and frowned a bit.

"I can try again..."

He kissed my forhead, "Just don't push yourself, okay?"

I nodded, "I won't."

I dropped my arms from Yukio and placed my hands on my sheets. I pushed myself up and felt a twinge in my back. I winced a bit and sat up. Yukio grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Take one with me?"

He looked down at me, "Nii-san... Remember what happened last time?"

I smiled, "Pwease?"

I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He looked away so I wouldnt see him fluster.

"N-Nii-san."

I turned his face to me and kissed him lightly.

"Pwease?~"

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were in the bathtub.<p>

I was humming and making circles in the water.

I won the fight making Yukio into a flustered mess.

I felt water splash on my head. I jumped up and shook a bit.

"Yukio... I'll kill you!"

I heard him laugh and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you."

I felt my cheeks warm up, "I-I love you too..."

I turned around to face Yukio. I leaned in and kissd him softly on his lips.

I felt my cheeks warm up more the more I felt his lips. It was a gentle kiss and his lips were so soft. I finally let go of him and looked down.

Yukio cupped my face and made me look at him. I saw him smile as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"You're completely adorable when you blush like that, Nii-san."

I felt my cheeks rise to a humid tempature. I couldn't move my face from Yukio still having a hold on my cheeks.

"See? You're completely cute!"

I covered my face, "I-I am not! H-have you seen y-yourself? Do you realize, I've liked you since we were nine?"

I saw Yukio's face burn red as he let go of my face and looked down quickly. I cupped his cheeks and kssed him like he did to me.

"And you call _me_ adorable. Damn it , Yukio... You're fucking irrisistable!"

I felt my self being pushed into the water lightly. I held my breath ducking my head underwater and felt something pressed onto my lips.

I opened my eyes letting them focus in the water.

I saw Yukio's hair covering his eyes. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his torso.

I felt Yukio leave my lips and left himself out of the water.

I shot up from the water and gasped for air.

I clinged onto Yukio and panted into the skin of his chest.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me close to him.

I lisened to his heart beat

I was getting tired the more I felt his warmth and listened to his steady heart beat.

I heard Yukio faintly but just enough to understand.

"Let's get you out... I know you're gettng tired."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake.

* * *

><p><em>I love your lips.<em>

_They make me feel like Im flying._

_I love them so much!_

_Can't you see?_

_I love your soft lips..._

_That give me Sweet Kisses._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I decidd to write moe instead of getting EAAD to catch up.**

**It'll get boring writing the same story for 13 more chapters xD**

**Anyways. ****I hope you like this chapter.**

**I was getting a bit tired during the end. ****So I hope it's not crappy near the end... ****If it is Im sorry xD.**

**Review?**

**Thankies**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**asdfagdsdsd**

**I got suffocated from the last chapter xD**

**SaMukiLK: Well thanks deary~ I'm glad you like it so much c:**

**Kurai Gekkou: Who's sweet o.o xD My blondeness is terrible xD But thanks I'm glad you like my YukiRin story c:**

* * *

><p><em>Help me!<em>

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were in the room.<p>

I was in boxers and under my sheets. I was watching Yukio change into his pajamas. I blushed when I saw hickeys all over his neck and shoulders.

I didn't notice Yukio walk over to my bed. I jumped a bit once I felt his lips on my forhead.

I looked at his neck again and saw a bite mark. I saw I bit him hard enough to make him bleed, it was already turning into a scab.

I ran my fingers over the marks and felt bad, remembering that he said I was hurting him when I bit him earlier.

"I'm sorry."

Yukio smiled and ruffled my hair, "It's fine. Do you want me to sleep with you again?"

I nodded a bit, "I feel like a baby for it but I feel that being in your arms is like you're protecting me no matter if you're sleeping or awake."

Yukio got under my sheets and held me close to his chest. He kissed my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Nii-san, that's practically my job. I'm protecting you from Gehenna and being taken away from me."

I frowned a bit, "I'm sorry if it's troublesome..."

I felt Yukio's hands cup my cheeks and pull my head up so I could look at him. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I felt my cheeks heat up as he kissed me more. I gripped his shirt and pushed in deeper into the kiss.

I finally let go of his shirt as he let go of me. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and kissed my forhead.

"I love you, Nii-san..."

I leaned my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy again the more I listened to it.

"I love you too, Yukio..."

* * *

><p><em>"You will die, son of Satan."<em>

I felt something against my neck. I looked up and saw a man with long, blonde hair above me. He moved the extremely large sword away from my neck and had stabbed a needle into my arm.

I screamed, "Ngh! It burns!"

The man laughed maniacly at me, "Of course it does! It's grade A holy water!"

I hissed, "Fuck!"

I tried moving my arms finding that I was in shackles.

"M-make it stop!"

His laugh grew louder, "Ah, I cannot! You shall die soon, _son of Satan..._"

* * *

><p>I was woken up by Yukio shaking my shoulder.<p>

"Nii-san!"

I jumped a bit waking up completely. I clung onto him, crying in his chest.

He ran his fingers in my hair, "What happened?"

I cried harder, "I don't even understand it myself, Yukio! All I know is that I'm scared as hell!"

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he held my close. He kissed my head and let me cry.

_'I'm so fucking scared...'_

* * *

><p>My cries had died down and I still clung onto Yukio.<p>

"Are you alright now, Rin?"

I nodded and loosened my grip on his shirt. He ran his fingers through my hair and held me close to his body.

I felt my eyes getting heavy again from crying so much. I felt Yukio's lips on my forhead. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Get some sleep, Nii-san... I can tell you're getting tired."

I gripped tighter on his shirt, "The thing is... I don't know if I can... I don't want to wake up crying and screaming again..."

Yukio held me tighter, "I'll protect you..."

I looked up at him and saw promise in his eyes.

"Alright..."

I leaned my head on Yukio's chest again and listened to his heart beat.

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier the more I listened.

I finally gave up and let sleep take over my body, begging to be a peaceful sleep this time.

* * *

><p><em>Help me!<em>

_Help me from my nightmares!_

_Help me from my enimies..._

_Just help me protect me from myself!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdfsdfhaadf**

**Sorry I haven't written...**

**I'm writng yet, _another_ story xD**

**For people who've been reading both Endglish Assistant, American detective and Secrets may like my other one too...**

**Don't make comments about how it's like AnE.. I do realize it! But it _will_ change I _promise!_**

**Anways i you's like to read it, it's called Twins of Princes I hope you guys will like et o.o**

**And I hope you like this chapter~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**JHO14: Arthur Auguste Angel? (Prob spelled that wrong xD) If so, then yuh, et ish**

**Alright, let's start.**

* * *

><p><em>Weak spots.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up finding Yukio still infront of me with his arms around my waist.<p>

I looked at my clock.

_'Why aren't you up? It's nine-thrity...'_

I looked at his neck where I left the bitemark.

I ran my fingers over the mark. I frowned and hugged him.

I felt something tracing over my back. I twitched from it tickling a bit.

I made out the letter's that he was tracing on my back.

_'Don't worry about it.'_

I looked at him, "I'm sorry..."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head.

"Can you talk?"

He nodded.

I puffed out my cheeks, "Fine, don't talk."

He pressed his lips against my forhead and smiled.

"I'm only teasing."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I burried my face into the fabrics of his shirt.

"You still blush even when it's just a little kiss?"

I yelled into his chest, "It's only been three fucking days!"

He lifted up my head so I had no choice but to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, but eveytime I wasn't with you for those three days, I'd freak out inside. I just couldn't wait to see you again."

I grabbed Yukio's hands and held them, "That makes me feel special..."

He smiled and leaned into my face, "You _are_ special, Rin."

I stole a quick kiss from him.

I looked down and let go of his hands.

"S-sorry..."

I felt Yukio grab my chin and lift my face up again. He kissed my cheek and held me tightly.

"It's okay... I did it to you all the time..."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Eh?"

* * *

><p>I was on Yukio's lap pinning him on the floor.<p>

"What the hell do you mean you 'did it to me all the time'!"

He struggled, "N-nevermind! Just forget what I said!"

I gripped his wrists tightly and slammed them on to the wooden floor.

"No! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yukio!"

He hissed, "It's not a big deal!"

I snapped, "What the hell do you mean? I did to you all the time and you found out! Just tell me! Please!"

He broke, "Fine! Whatever to get you the hell off of me!"

* * *

><p>I got off of him and helped him sit up.<p>

"Now, tell me."

He huffed, "During the summer, when you'd fall asleep, and I was still working, your sheets be on the floor and when I was finally done, I'd notice them and put them on you. Then I'd either steal a kiss on your cheeks or your lips, but mostly your lips."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Y-Yukio..."

He looked down quickly, "N-nevermind..."

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the floor again.

I smashed our lips together and wrapped my arms around his torso.

I felt his arms link around my waist and kiss me back.

I let go of him and looked at him. I saw his cheeks were a light blush of pink. I smiled at him and sat on his lap.

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

I saw Yukio's cheeks grow a dark shade of red. He pulled me down to him. I felt his face on my chest as he mumbled something.

"What?"

I felt his hot breath rush onto my chest. I shuddered from the tempature change there.

"I am not..."

I lifted myself off of him, "Oh really? Because you're completely sweet to me!"

I felt myself being shoved on the bed. I felt Yukio's lips slam into mine.

"Mmph! Ngh!"

Yukio's tongue slipped into my mouth and swallow my moans.

He slid his hand to my chest and at my nipple. He brushed at it and pinched it.

I let slipped from his mouth and moaned, "Ahn~"

I saw Yukio smirk, "You have so many weak spots, Nii-san."

* * *

><p><em>I can hide my Weak Spots!<em>

_I can hide them easily._

_But when I'm with you..._

_You see them so easily..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdfas**

**Chapter 25~**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, heads up guys: I am moving in a week on Sunday... I will not have internet, I may have to steal the computers at school for some study halls. (I dont do anythi.g anyways xD) And plus I'll be living on a lake... And I like to swim a lot xD So yeah, I may not write as much as I do now, even though I'm lazy some das but still! Just bear with me, alright?**

**Okay, I love you all c:**

**Kurai Gekkou: Thankies deary c:. I felt creative that day for reasons unknown xD**

* * *

><p><em>Marks.<em>

* * *

><p>I felt my cheeks heat up, "Shut up! I do not, damn it!"<p>

I felt Yukio's tongue glide on my stomach.

A gasped escaped my lips, "Yukio!"

His tongue ran over my abdomen.

I covered my mouth and held back my moans.

I felt his mouth go land on my nipple. He licked, sucked and bit lightly on the bud.

I gasped, "Yukio! St-stop!"

I felt Yukio's mouth leave my chest. He sat up and on the ground. He pulled me up on the bed so I could sit up and look at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"See? So many weak spots, that _isn't_ your tail."

I glared at him, "You have just as much weak spots as I do, damn it!"

He smiled, "Oh really?"

I leaned in and kissed him roughly.

I bit his lip and ran my hands up his shirt.

I smiled into the kiss as I heard him moan.

I let go of him and smirked, "See?"

He glared at me, "Damn you..."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap.

I felt his lips crash into mine.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and felt around the inside.

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were on the floor completely tired.<p>

We were panting heavily while our arms were around each other's waists.

I looked at Yukio's exposed stomach.

I kissed his upper abdomen and heard his voice hitch.

I smiled and looked at him, "So cute."

I saw his cheeks flush a bright red. He pulled my into his chest and held me tightly.

"Sh-shut up..."

I smiled, "It's true-!"

I felt my face being smothered into his chest.

"Ngh! Yukio!"

"Shut up, Nii-san!"

"But it's true! Why do think those girls always try and give you food for lunch?"

He let go of me and gave me a stern look, tellig me he was completely serious.

"Why do you think I denied them except that one time I was forced?"

I felt my face heat up, "Shut up!"

I saw him smiled, "But it's true. I'm ued to eating your food and I love your food."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Yukio and I were walking around town.<p>

I jumped on his back, "God it feels great to be outside."

He huffed and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Nii-san, you act like it's been forever, when it's only been a _day _and a _half_."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Fine."

I heard Bon and Renzou, "Yukio! Rin!"

I smiled, "Hey guys!"

They ran up to us.

I saw Renzou smile, "How're you both feeling?"

I smiled again, "Fine, My back just kills a bit."

He smirked, "Well isn't that just kinky~"

I punched the top of his head, "Shut the fuck up. Anyways, where's Konekomaru?"

Bon shrugged, "He didn't want to come with Shima and I."

I frowned, "That sucks."

Renzou looked at us, "By the way, why're you on Yukio's back?"

I shrugged, "Because I am. He doesn't care."

They looked at him, "You don't?"

Yukio shrugged, "I'm used to it. So it doesn't bother me. Plus, I'd do the same when we were younger."

I smiled, "See?"

Renzou smirked, "So you actually acted the younger one when you both were young?"

I laughed, "He still does sometimes!"

Yukio let go of me, "Okay, that's it. Asses are gong to be destroye now!"

Bon grabbed his shoulder and Renzou grabbed mine.

"What're thes marks on your guys' necks?"

* * *

><p><em>These marks are all over me.<em>

_These marks are all over you._

_I love the feeling of the marks being made._

_I love the feeling of the marks are left._

_But most of all._

_I love it when you kiss them._

_No matter where they are._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdf**

**I'M TIREDDDDD!**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**NANA!**

**Review?**

**Thankies**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse: LOLOL! It's fine my dear~ Lol as Mephisto said in episode 19 "WOW! FANTASTIC! -rainbows appear on the word-" xD My lack of internet WILL NOT STOP ME! -yaoi flag appears behind me as I go into my superman pose- Lolol it's gonna be helll for the boyys~**

* * *

><p><em>My life is shattered.<em>

* * *

><p>"What're these marks on your guys' necks?"<p>

I gulped and looked at Yukio.

He looked just as terrified as I did.

Bon looked at Yukio's neck, "Where'd you get the bitemark?"

Renzou pointed to my neck, "Yeah, Rin' got one too. It looks like it's almost healed though."

I got of Renzou's grip and grabbed Yukio's wrist and tried to pull him from Bon's.

"Nii-san!"

I pulled too hard on my last pull.

I felt Yukio's soft lips smash into mine.

My eyes went wide as I felt Yukio's tongue slip in my mouth.

_'He must be used to kissing me without caring...'_

I pushed him lightly, trying to tell him that we're not alone.

His eyes opened completely embarressed and he back away quickly.

I smiled telling him it was okay.

Renzou wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He sighed happily.

"Well that was just fucking _hot_ now wasn't it?"

I saw Yukio's hand clench into a fist.

I jabbed at Renzou's side and walked up to Yukio.

"If you want 'hot' then fine!"

I cupped Yukio's cheeks andd kissed him roughly.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth and roamed around.

I felt him kiss back finally and his arms link around my waist.

I felt my toes only on the ground as he held me tightly.

It was obvious neither of us cared that we were in public and that two of our friends were _right_ there infront of us.

I finally let go of him and smiled.

Yukio's arms losened their grip around my waist as my feet landed completely on the ground again.

I felt Shima grab me and kiss me.

My eyes went wide.

I felt Yukio leave my touch and Renzou being pulled from me.

"What the hell was that about damn it?"

Renzou put his hands up, "Hey, I just wanted t see what the big deal was. Amazingly hot chicks hit on you and I wanted to see what the big deal was about Rin, he's been crushing on you and you accepted him."

I ran up behind Yukio and hed him tightly around the waist.

"Yukio! Stop! Calm down!"

I felt his muscles loosen.

I smiled and let go of him, "Thank you."

I glared at Renz, "Renz, would you like it if I did tha to _Bon?_"

He frowned, "No, sorry."

I smiled, "It's fine but chill out."

He walked oer to me and hugged me.

"Alright, again sorry."

I hugged him back, "It's fine!"

I let go of him and smiled at him.

He kissed the top of my head and ruffled my hair.

I bluhed from embarressment, R-Renz..."

I felt myself being thrown over shoulders.

"E-Eh? Y-Yukio!"

I heard Renzou, "B-Bon... C-can you please putme down."

I heard Bon, "See you two later."

I heard Yukio, "Yeah, same."

* * *

><p>I felt myself being slammed onto sheets.<p>

"Y-Yukio... What's-"

I saw Yukio's eyes being flooded with tears.

"Damn it, Rin... I don't want anyone touching you like Renzou does or even come _close_ to kissing you!"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Y-Yukio... Wh-what do you mean...?"

The tears finally slipped from his eyes.

"D-did you even notice that his hands were slipping towards you ass?"

The tears landed on his glasses and I couldn't see beryl green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yukio... I'm sorry! I really am... He did that once to me and he sad he was just rubbing my back because I had hiccups!"

The more tears that came out had overflowed his glasses and spilled out.

"And the kiss on the head?"

I looked at him, "H-he always does that..."

"Rin! Open your eyes and stop being naive!"

Tears flooded into my eyes, "Yukio..."

I had to see his eyes. I couldn't take this anymore.

I snatched his glasses from his face and looked in his eyes.

They told me that he was hurting completely.

It made my heart throb.

I never intentially try to hurt Yukio, _ever_.

I felt like I was going to break again.

My shoulders shook as I kept looking at his eyes.

I wanted to look away but I knew it's just hut him more if I did.

Yukio sat up and got off of my bed.

I heard the complete hurt in his voice as he walked towards our door.

"Nevermind..."

He opened the door and looked back at me.

"I'll be back later..."

I saw him walk out and heard the door click shut.

My heart felt like it had completely closed up as I heard his foot steps fade and leave me here.

My tears ran down my face fast as I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

My life was completely shattered after being build up again.

* * *

><p><em>My life is filled with sorrow.<em>

_It wasn't always like this however._

_I was always happy and protecting my family._

_Now that my love walks out on me._

_My heart is completely closed up._

_After being opened again_

_My life is completely shattered._

_After being build up again._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**My fucking god...**

**I was crying when I wrote this...**

**From watching Jackass 2.5 and how sad I made it...**

**Fawk don't kill me!**

**Review?**

**Thankies.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

**Sunday's easing closer and closer. Fucking damn it x.x**

**But I _have_ been trying my best to get atleast a chapter for two stories done x.x**

**So I'm trying my best to get a lot done, so when I'm two months out of internet... I'll have a lot of chapters done xD**

**Anyways, reviews:**

**SaMukiLK: I know x.x I'm sorry. Like I said, I almost cried writing it. I got slapped by a friend bec I made Rin cry xD. But thanks I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you.<em>

* * *

><p>After my crying died down I just layed there on my bed.<p>

I tried my best to ease my breaking heart.

I looked at the floor, "I can't live here anymore... Not with Yukio next to me at night..."

I stood up and got my bag from my closet.

I got my clothes and put them in my bag and left food in Kuro's bowl.

I had no clue where he was nor cared at the moment.

All I cared about was getting the hell out of here and never coming back.

I slipped a light sweatshirt over my shoulders and looked back at the room.

I sighed, feeling my heart break more, if possible.

I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>I had my hands in my pockets and my heart on a thread of string.<p>

A rush of wind past by me.

I pulled the fabric up to my ears.

I heard a voice, "Rin!"

I clenched my teeth.

_'Damn it. Why can't you get a fucking hint?'_

I kept walking, ignoring him.

I heard footsteps come faster until they were right infront of me.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down, "Nothing."

He grabbd my chin, "Then look at me and answer me."

I slapped his hand away from me.

"God damn it! Get a clue, Renzou! You ruined my life damn it! So I'm leaving!"

He backed up a bit and looked hurt.

"How the _hell_ did I hurt you?"

I jabbed a finger at his chest and hissed.

"God damn it! You fucked Yukio up! So he fucking left me! And it's _your_ fucking fault!"

I saw a small smirk appear on his lips. He hid it quickly, thinking I didn't see it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I slapped him.

Tears wee streaming down my cheeks. My heart was hurting so much I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want anymore lies.

"Fuck you! Get a fucking life besides ruining mine and my brothers!"

I ran from Renzou, who was on the gravel clutching his cheek.

* * *

><p>I was finally far away from Renzou and I knew it completely.<p>

I found an empty tree and leaned against it.

I got a text message.

I opened my phone and looked who it was.

**_[Yukio]_**

**4:59 pm**

_[Nii-san, where are you?]_

My heart throbbed.

I just closed it and just slid my back down the tree.

I heard rustling in the tree and heard chirping.

I looked up and saw a baby bird falling.

I stuck my arms out and cupped my hands together.

The bird fell into my hand safely.

I smiled as its mother came down and take it back to their nest again.

I held my legs together thinking about what happened earlier before Yukio left me crying.

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing my phone ring.

I didn't look at the caller ID and answered.

"Hello?"

I heard panting, "Rin... Please... Tell me where you are..."

I looked down, "Why does it matter?"

It hurt my heart even more that I heard Yukio's voice crack.

"Because... One, I get back and all your stuffs gone... Two, you're my brother... And three, I love you too much to let you get away from me... Please, Nii-san..."

I sighed, "I'm in the centeral park..."

I heard his voice ease up, "Thank you... Please, don't move..."

I smiled, "I won't..."

* * *

><p>I was still sitting at the tree, waiting for Yukio.<p>

I finally saw him and smiled.

I saw tears were still streaking his eyes when he ran up to me.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I felt something kick.

"The hell...?"

I heard him laugh.

He uncrossed his arms and showed me a bunny.

My eyes went huge, "Oh my fucking god... It's fucking _adorable!_"

He smiled andleaned into my ear.

"There's more at the dorm..."

My eyes went wide, "You mean there are more animals there?"

He laughed, "Not exactly. Just come back with me, okay?"

I smiled, "Alright.

He handed me the bunny.

"Becareful, it's still young."

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>My eyes were closed as Yukio was guiding me to the dorm room.<p>

I huffed, "You know... I shouldn't be walking _blind_ with a baby _bunny_ in my arms, Yukio."

He gave me a small squeeze, "Want me to take him away then?"

I pouted, "No..."

He laughed, "I thought you'd say that. Besides we're almost at the room."

I sighed, "Alright..."

I felt Yukio's lips on my forhead.

"Okay, give him to me and I'll be right back."

I felt my arms out in front of me, with my eyes still closed.

I heard Yukio's footsteps fade a bit.

I heard them come back towards me again.

I felt his arms wrap around me and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you, Rin."

I linked my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine... I just want to drop it."

I felt Yukio's grip loosen.

He grabbed my chin and I felt lips against mine as tears ran down my cheeks.

I felt his lips leave mine.

"Can you open you eyes quickly as soon as you hear a door click?"

I nodded, "Alright."

I heard a door click and opened my eyes.

I saw Yukio looking at me with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"W-what's wrong?"

I felt his fingers lace with mine.

He shook his head and smiled, "I want to drop it too... I know it's going to scar me for the rest of my life, but I'll deal with it... I just love you too much to let you leave me."

My eyes grew wide, "You really meant that over the phone?"

He nodded, "I knew you wouldn't believe if you didn't hear it from me in person so I had to find you and say it again to prove to you that I really do love you, Rin"

I felt my hear throb.

I practically jumped on Yukio and held him tightly.

"Damn it, Yukio... Why are you so good to me?"

I felt his arms around my waist.

"Because you were this good to me when we were little. Sure not inthe same way. But you were always there for me, no matter what."

I smiled and held him tighter, "I love you."

I felt his lips on my head, "I love you too."

I heard a door click open.

I let go of Yukio and looked in the room.

My eyes went completely wide as I stepped into the room.

I felt my lips tug up into a smile.

I looked up at Yukio and held him tightly again.

"Thank you... So much..."

* * *

><p><em>I love the things you do for me.<em>

_You treat me like royalty._

_You're so good to me..._

_And all I can say to you..._

_Is 'Thank You...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsd**

**Sorry if this came out a bit long xD**

**Got a bit over carried again... I'm hyper too xD**

**Anyways, Review?**

**Thankies~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

**Kurai Gekkou: Awh I'm glad you like it. I had to make them make up soon x.x My friend was like "GOD DAMN IT MAKE THEM MAKE UP YOU WHORE!" I was cryingi n a corner after I said I would so he'd stop yelling at me and pinning me to the floor x.x He's a lil bitch to me sometimes. I swear.**

* * *

><p><em>I won't leave you..<em>

* * *

><p>I walked over to my bed and saw it was overflowing with stuffed animals.<p>

I looked at Yukio who had a hold of the bunny again.

"Thanks so much..."

He smiled, "It's no problem. I knew I must've made you feel like shit... And it made me feel worse the more I walked away from you."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What're we gonna name it?"

Yukio rubbed his head, "Up to you."

I smiled at the animal as tears flooded in my eyes.

"Why don't we name it Shiro?"

He smiled, "I love it."

* * *

><p>I was laying on my bed with the Shiro next to me.<p>

I layed my head on my pillow and heard a mew.

I lifted my head up and looked at Yukio.

"Isn't Kuro over there?"

He nodded and smiled, "Just look."

My eyes grew wide, "You did not..."

He shrugged, "Maybe I didn't."

I looked at him first and lifted up my pillow quickly.

"Oh... my god..."

I saw a baby kitten under my pillow.

He was brown with green eyes.

I could tell he was atleast two months old.

I picked him up and smiled, "You're a liar."

He huffed and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed.

"Then I guess I'd be a completel liar if I tell you that there's another one."

I looked back at him, "Is there really?"

He smiled, "I found them both on the side walk in a box... And I felt so upset for them... So I took them for you because I know you love cats...-"

He frowned, "-That's when I found you missing..."

I frowned, "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to see if there were any tears.

"It's fine. I found you and I want to drop this..."

I leaned into his neck -since it was the only thing I could reach- and kissed inside the bitemark.

"Thank you..."

Yukio leaned in and kissed my head, "You're welcome."

I smiled, "Where's the other one?"

He reached a hand out to me.

I took it as he helped me up and walked me towards my desk.

I looked at my desk and smiled.

I smiled when I saw a black cat with a white mouth, chest, legs, and belly, sleeping on my table on top of my note book.

"It's completely adorable- They both are actually."

I felt Yukio's arms link around my waist as I put the other cat down.

My voice hitched as I felt Yukio's tongue glide down my neck and towards my colar bone.

"Y-Yukio!"

His lips landed on my colar bone as they started to suck."

"Nn..."

My legs shook the more he sucked.

He finally let go of me with an obnoxious pop.

I turned around and kissed him.

Once I let go of him I smiled and pressed out forheads together.

"You leave so many marks on me."

I saw Yukio's cheeks shade pink. His eyes flicked away from me as he stammered.

"I-if you don't like i-it... Th-then just let me kn-know..."

I frowned, "I never said I didn't like it. I'm just stating facts."

His faced turned darker, "N-Nii-san... Just please be quiet."

I smirked, "You gonna 'punish me if I don't?"

He clenched his teeth, "God damn it, Rin."

I hummed, "Wha-?"

I felt myself being picked up and slammed on neat sheets.

I looked up and saw Yukio above me, glaring.

"Y-Yukio...?"

* * *

><p>I felt a large thrust into me and brushing up against my prostate.<p>

I screamed as my vision dotted.

"Yukio!"

I felt my tail being touched.

I gasped and looked at Yukio, who had my tail in his mouth.

"Yukio! D-don't do that!"

He smiled and nibbled, "Mine."

My voice hitched, "S-Stop! Y-Yukio! Pl-please!"

He slipped my tail out of his mouth and back onto the bed.

Yukio gave another thrust.

Tears coat my eye lids and started to run down my cheeks.

It wasn't enough for me.

I whined, "Yukiooooo!"

He stopped.

_'Damn it!'_

I whined again, "Yukiooooo!"

He caught on and grabbed my legs.

He threw them over his shoulders and pushed me up a bit to push in deeper.

He pushed deeper into me.

I felt his organ push my prostate roughly.

More tears ran down as I clenched Yukio's sheets.

I screamed louder than usual and came all over myself.

I felt Yukio leave my inside and put my legs back down.

I could hardly feel my body as I was filled with ecstasy.

I saw Yukio next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face into his lower back.

"Stay with me... Please..."

I felt him turn and place a hand on my head. He kissed my forhead as his hand ran dow to where my ribs were.

"I won't leave you..."

Yukio picked me up -knowing my back would hurt- and pulled his sheets from his pillows.

He placed me back on the bed but didn't put the sheets over me.

I looked at him, "What's wrong-!"

I felt his tongue glide across my stomach, chest, nipples and neck.

"Yukio..."

The muscle left my skin and I felt the bed move and sheets cover me with arms linkng around my waist.

"I love you, Nii-san."

The heat fom Yukio made me tired as my eyes started drfting to sleep.

"I love you too... Yukio..."

My eyes fell as I heard him speak before sleep took over completely.

"Never again... Will I leave you again..."

* * *

><p><em>I promise you this and this only.<em>

_So listen to me now._

_Because I'm not gonna say it again._

_All I want to promise you is really simple._

_As long as yo accept it._

_I won't _ever_ leave you again..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**asdfagsdfsffsdwesdasdfagsdfa**

**This came out a bit long...**

**Sorry for that xD**

**Anyways~**

**I hope you guys like it**

**Another kink chapter too.**

**Review?**

**Thankies~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

**SeverusDmitri: So glad you like it~ And I have been feeling better It's just I've been sick every now and then... When I spent the night at my boyfriends... We both got each other sick... How? I dunno... We were both healthy... And yeah I dunno x.x**

**Kurai Gekkou: So glad you like it~ Animal Partehhh~ Hell yuh **

**Yuh, you missed out too much you whore x.x But YESH! NOTHING CAN BREAK THEM! –Blue flame sparks on my Rin tail my aunt made- Oh shit... SATANNNNN! RIN YUKIO HELLLP! I'm trying my best not to make Yukio horrible like in the anime/manga... But the two need to have their fights x.x You my friend and his cousin my dar~ My god they almost fainted x.x They were like 'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! WHAT THE SHITTT OMGGGGGG! –Falls over on the floor- Me: Uh... dafuq?**

**Okay, sorry if Secrets hasn't updated –shot- I JUST got done with all my exams and I JUST got my Internet x.x And plus, I'm writing three more stories x.x One of them's with a few friends... And I gotta be cautious when the two are done writing their chapters because it goes right back to me x.x And I've been glued on English Assistant, American Detective... So uh, yuh, sorry bout that x.x**

**Anyways. Last chapter~ (There _will_ be a sequel dearies~) **

* * *

><p><em>Secrets.<em>

* * *

><p>The memory of the fight Yukio and I had still scars me.<p>

It's been three months since then.

I tend to stay away from Renzou and the Kyoto group.

"Nii-san?"

I jumped up from my thoughts and looked at my left finding Yukio looking at me, worried.

"Yeah?"

He placed a hand on my cheek.

"Are you all right?"

I leaned into his touch and smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking..."

I saw him look behind him.

He grabbed his notebook hid our faces with it.

I saw him lean in with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back and leaned in as well.

I felt his lips place on mine gently.

I held back the urge to hug him like I always would at the dorm.

I felt his fingertips touch mine and lace them together.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly when he squeezed tightly.

He let go of me and placed our foreheads.

"I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

He sat back and let go of my hand as he dropped his notebook.

"_Rin!"_

I looked back and saw Kuro on the second part of the fountain.

"Kuro? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the kittens!"

He pouted, _"Yuki and Riki are sleeping, calm down! I just wanted to see you... I got bored!"_

I huffed, "Classes _did_ end a while ago... But surprisingly there are still people in the school... All right, come on... You're hungry, that's for sure."

"_Am not!"_

I heard a growl and looked at him.

"Liar."

He smiled sheepishly, _"Sorry..."_

I stood up and gave hand out to Yukio.

He shook his head, "I'm waiting for Sir Pheles. That's why I asked you to stay here with me, because I didn't want to be bored and be with out you."

I looked at him with burning cheeks.

"O-oh... All right." I'll start dinner then, all right?"

He nodded and smiled, "All right, thank you, Nii-san."

I smiled back and ruffled his hair before I ran back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen cooking dinner.<p>

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost six.

I frowned and went back to cooking.

"Nii-san. I'm back."

I jumped, "Holy hell... I didn't hear you... I just looked at the clock and was wondering when you were gonna get home."

He frowned, "Sorry, Sir Pheles wanted me for paper work."

I smirked, "Like always~"

I heard the evil in his tone, "At least I'm not scared of it~"

I looked back and growled at him, "Get the fuck changed and get back down here. Dinner's almost ready."

He nodded, "Yes, yes."

I smiled at the back at him and looked lower.

I giggled to myself.

'That ass~'

* * *

><p>After Yukio and I had eaten I walked up to the roof to relax.<p>

Even though Yukio was now a demon he keeps his tail hidden.

I don't see how he keeps his tail like that and not feel bound down.

I layed down and looked at the orange and fuchsia sky.

Yukio and I have had fights every now and then, but they were so little _neither_ one of us could be pissed at one another for so long-five minutes tops-.

I heard the door open.

I sat up and saw Yukio looking down.

I stood up this time and walked over towards him.

"What's-?"

"Don't come near me!"

I looked at him with horrified eyes.

"Y-Yukio..."

"No! Shut up, damn it!"

I took a step back, but kept quiet.

He looked at me with a complete serious look.

"I hate you, Rin. I always have, and I always will. I never honestly _loved_ you. I know you've been wanting to know what my secret was. But you've known it all along-."

He smirked, "I've _always_ hated you. You aren't my brother... And you aren't my lover and me most certainly... aren't friends. So just get your stuff and fucking leave. You know you aren't wanted here."

My eyes filled up with tears.

I saw him disappear behind the door again and heard him walk down the stairs.

The tears finally found their way from my eyes and coating my cheeks completely.

_'I know I wasn't wanted here... But I guess that doesn't matter... All it was to you was a game... We were just fuckbuddies...'_

I stepped up to the ledge of the roof, "Weren't we, Yukio?"

I put my sword down and saw how far it was down.

"You may have never loved me since we were seven... Even as a brother..."

"But I always loved you... and always have... And I wanted to be the one to protect you..."

I took my final step off the ledge and smiled.

_'Those were my secrets... But you always knew that... Right?'_

I felt my self hit something completely hard as darkness soon swallowed me in with it.

* * *

><p><em>There now.<em>

_Are you happy now?_

_You know my Secrets._

_But then again, you've always known them._

_I'm glad I know yours..._

_But why did you have to make them so bitter?_

_After all I gave you..._

_But Secrets hurt sometimes..._

_Your Secrets, hurt me most..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Someone's gonna kill me (Probably all of you...)**


End file.
